An Issue of Truth
by Kokiri7656
Summary: Condensed. Zelda's left in charge of Hyrule, but a scandal involving the Gorons shakes everything up. Meanwhile, Link tries to do something special for Malon, but then receives a letter...
1. Chapter 1: An opportunity to prove herse...

  


Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers who read my previous works. Without the tremendous responses I got, I wouldn't be writing today.

  


(Note: This takes place six months after the "A New Evil" trilogy. If you haven't read it yet, I encourage you to do so before starting on this story.)

  
Chapter 1/Introduction  


The sun shone down brightly on Hyrule Castle. The only thing that was shining brighter that day was the spirit of Princess Zelda. As she looked out the window in her quarters, she thought about the situation she had just been placed in. Her father, the King of Hyrule, left the castle to conduct business in another land and Zelda was left in charge while he was away. With the king's departure, it gave Zelda the opportunity she had been waiting years for. She would finally get a chance to rule over Hyrule unconditionally.

****BOOM!!!****

The loud sound came from outside Zelda's room. Suddenly, her three royal guards ran into her room and quickly shut the door. They were a unique threesome. Kreature, Krash, and Og were a fighting trio collectively known as COMBAT. But they weren't just guards, they were also three Lizalfos soldiers. They had spent their lives shunned by Hylian society for what they were and went on to train in Ganondorf's army. They were then called on by Ganondorf to guard a cubed shell that contained the evil shape-shifter known as Meyson. Meyson had gone on to betray his three followers and COMBAT went on to help defeat Meyson once and for all. With nowhere to go, Zelda figured the least she could do was offer the three orphaned lizards a job.

"Guys, what was that sound?" Zelda asked.

"Sound?" the slender Kreature asked. "What sound?"

"Yeah, we didn't hear any sound," said Krash, the short one.

"That wasn't us who blew up the stove," the chunky Og added.

Kreature and Krash both groaned at once. Zelda's eyes grew wide. "You blew up my stove?! How did it happen?!"

Just as she said that, the royal chef walked in. His clothes were singed. "Princess, I'm ecstatic that you've been put in charge. But can I PLEASE ask that your first act be to rid us of these three reptilian goofs?!"

"Goofs?" Kreature asked. "We resent that."

"Yeah," Krash said. "We are not goofs."

"We may be chowderheads," Og added. "But we're not goofs. No sir."

"How did you blow up the stove?" Zelda asked again.

"We...may have left the fish in too long," Kreature answered.

"I can't work under these conditions, Princess," the chef said. "These 'chowderheads' have to go."

"Sorry, cooker man," Krash said. "We ain't used to having food served to us."

"Yeah, we're fighting lizards," Og said. "We get our own food."

"But not at the expense of the stove, you...'chowderheads'!!" the chef shouted.

As they continued arguing, a feeling of dread began to hit Zelda. If she couldn't even control an argument between three Lizalfos and a cook, then how would she control a land as big as Hyrule. Just as she thought about that, someone else walked in. It was a royal messenger.

"Great," Zelda heard Kreature whisper. "Here's another one for the 'Down With Lizards' campaign."

"Princess, there is a matter for you to attend to in the throne room," the messenger said. "It involves your authority in the absence of the king."

Zelda couldn't understand what this could be. But at that moment, she was just happy that something could call attention away from the argument between COMBAT and the chef. She walked out of the room, followed by her three guards, and headed to the throne room.

  
Chapter 2  


When Zelda got to the throne room, she could see that it was packed. There were royal guards, messengers, and advisors everywhere. But the one person that got her attention was the one standing in front of the throne. He was her father's main advisor. He was wrapped in a blue cloak and a veil covered all but his eyes. He was a sorcerer known only as Drekkin, who's past had always been a mystery to Zelda.

"All right, I'm here," Zelda announced. "What is this about? Why have I been called down here?"

Drekkin began pacing back and forth in front of the throne. "Princess, we all are aware that you have been placed in charge while your father is away."

"Yes, yes, what's your point?" Zelda demanded. She didn't really trust Drekkin. Something about him troubled Zelda. She didn't trust many of her father's closest advisors. In fact, the last advisor who was as close to her father as Drekkin was the evil Ganondorf. Zelda tried shaking that off. It may have been just a trauma.

"Well, perhaps you haven't heard," Drekkin continued. "But your father has left a royal decree. He has stated that I be your second in charge."

"My father said that?" Zelda asked. "I can't believe that!"

Drekkin pulled out a note and handed it to Zelda. She read it thoroughly and shook her head. It was true. Drekkin had been placed as Zelda's second. She couldn't figure out why. Did her father not trust her?

"But I know what you must be thinking, Zelda," Drekkin said. "This was an opportunity you have been waiting for. You have looked forward to being in charge for a long time. So it is for that reason, that I will not infringe. You just do things your way, Princess. I'll just stand by in case you need me."

"Thank you, Drekkin." Zelda smiled. That was surprisingly decent of the wizard. He must have realized how much Zelda wanted this chance to shine on her own. She walked back to her room a happy woman.

* * *

It was a thrill to see all the people come to stage that had been set up. Many issues of the _Hylian Informer_ had been purchased by the people that day and it couldn't make Knigma happier. It was almost a year since he began the _Hylian Informer_, Hyrule's first and only tabloid. And since then, Knigma has become one of the most popular and trusted personalities in Hyrule. The Hylians had come all the way from Kakariko to see him speak of the latest edition. And he has profited heavily off his tabloid.

Knigma began delivering his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen. Come on, come all, and see what's in the latest edition of the _Hylian Informer_. This week, what's in YOUR water? Is it pure or is it possessed by miniscule creatures? Ewww! And the flock of guays flying in from the east and stopping here. Is it a coincidence...or a giant conspiracy? You've GOT TO KNOW!!!"

It went on like that for a good hour. As Knigma continued rambling on, more people bought their issues of the _Hylian Informer_ and he saw the profits rolling in. When it was all said and done, Knigma was ready to call it a day and leave with his stash.

But Knigma has an ulterior motive. The fact that he is becoming one of the most trusted personalities in Hyrule will only serve to make this flow much easier. And Knigma knows that when all is said and done, Hyrule will never be the same.

  
Chapter 3  


It's been a week since her father left, and everything has flowed smoothly so far for Zelda. Nothing at all has gone wrong in Hyrule. In fact, the only things that Zelda remembers about the last week are the constant quibbles between COMBAT and...pretty much everyone else in the castle. And what made Zelda feel much better was that Drekkin hadn't intervened in anything Zelda had done. It reassured her that this would be her chance to shine on her own.

****BOOM****

That sound came from the kitchen. Zelda rushed over there. The sight there was unbelievable. It frustrated and angered her. But the sight she saw also made her want to burst out into laughter. She saw Kreature, Krash, and the cook down in the corner, knocked over there by the explosion of the new stove. And she also saw Og, whose head was stuck in a giant pot.

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

The cook spoke first. "These three scaly chowderheads threw a jar of nutmeg into the stove. There's not supposed to be that much nutmeg. It CAN explode!"

"Jeez, how were we supposed to know that?" Kreature asked.

"It's like we're expected to know these things," Krash added.

Og tried talking threw the pot on his head. "Hey, get this thing off me!! It's hot!!"

Kreature and Krash struggled to pull it off and eventually popped it off. Og immediately ran to a bucket of water and stuck his head in. The cook looked angered.

"That's the second stove in a week!" the cook shouted. "Princess, if you're not going to get rid of these three, then at least keep them OUT of the kitchen!"

Zelda shook her head and looked at the three dopey lizards. "Guys, when are you going to learn that you don't belong in the kitchen?"

"When everything blows up?" Kreature grinned. The three lizards laughed.

"You mean to tell us that a lizard has no place in the kitchen?" Og asked.

"That's EXACTLY what I'm trying to tell you," Zelda said. "No lizards in the kitchen! If you want something ask the chef!"

The lizards stood silent. Just then another messenger came in.

"Something has arrived for you, Princess," the messenger said.

Zelda smiled. "Is it my _Hylian Informer_?"

The messenger nodded. He handed Zelda the tabloid and walked away. She loved reading the _Hylian Informer_. Not only did it let her keep touch with what was happening in Hyrule, but it was also an interesting read. She could always find something juicy inside. She doesn't really know why a juicy dirt sheet fascinates her so much. Maybe it was the woman in her.

But Zelda's smile faded. She saw something that distressed her. Something bad had happened.

  
Chapter 4  


It was a bright day out in Lon Lon Ranch. Link felt especially good that day. It had been six months since he defeated the evil Meyson and basically declared his love for the beautiful Malon. Link never knew how much he loved Malon before that day. They had always been friends. They had been friends since before the Imprisonment War. Link got to know Malon a lot better during a special night in which he basically spilled his guts about his entire life. When Link finally defeated Ganondorf, he was sent back to his own time and everyone forgot about the treacherous time when the evil Gerudo ruled, but Malon somehow retained her memory. It wasn't until Link last talked to Princess Zelda that he found out the truth of what happened. The person Link cared for the most retained their memory, and that person was Malon. Link never appreciated having her in his life more than that moment. But this day, he decided to do something special.

He saw Malon walk out towards the corral. Link had a great opportunity, since Talon and Ingo were out delivering milk to Kakariko Village. He had a table ready in the stables. He had a candlelit dinner prepared for the two of them. It's the kind of romantic thing that would brighten up Malon. She'd love it.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey. What're you doing right now?"

Malon smiled warmly. "Just feeding the horses. But after that, I've got nothing to do."

"That's good," Link smiled back. "But...I've got a surprise for you in the stable when you're done."

Link kissed Malon and walked back to the stable. He waited patiently there and kept picturing Malon's reaction. After about a half-hour of waiting, Malon finally walked in. The look she had on her face was priceless. It was something Link would never forget.

"Oh...Link," Malon blushed. "This is so...romantic."

"Table for two, for my special lady," Link said slyly.

Malon was about to sit down, when there was a knock on the stable door. Malon walked over to answer it as Link sat stunned. Who would come to the ranch? And why did they have to come now? Malon answered and there stood a young man wearing a Keaton mask.

"Malon of Lon Lon Ranch? Here's your _Hylian Informer_."

Malon took the tabloid and paid the boy. She beamed as she looked at it. Link couldn't understand what fascinated her so much about that dirt sheet.

"Ooh, I can't believe it's here," Malon said. She walked out of the stable and left towards her room. Link was speechless. All he could do was blow out the candles in a frustrated breath.

Twenty minutes later, Link began to make his way to his room. Just as he was about to open the door, Malon ran up to him. She looked panicked.

"Something wrong?" Link asked nonchalantly. "I don't want to take any of your time away from your precious tabloid."

Malon handed the paper to Link. "I think there's something you should see."

Link looked at the paper and stood stunned. It wasn't something that affected him directly, but it was a headline that grabbed his attention nonetheless.

**"Band of Gorons Cause Avalanche with Intent of Harming Hylians"**

  
Chapter 5  


Zelda couldn't believe the headline. It was a disaster. And it was something that she hoped she wouldn't see. The story said that there was an explosion on Death Mountain, most likely caused by Bomb Flowers. And all signs seem to point to Gorons and the story said that the avalanche was intentional and was meant to harm the Hylians dwelling in Kakariko.

A messenger approached Zelda. "The editor of the _Hylian Informer_ is out making his weekly speech, Princess. The people seem agitated by the story of the Goron attack."

Zelda knew this was something she had to investigate. She had to see the tabloid's side of this and how the people would react. She looked over to COMBAT. "Guys, it looks like we're going out. But try to be inconspicuous."

Zelda grabbed three cloaks for each of the Lizalfos and grabbed one for herself. Then she began walking out of the castle and towards Hyrule Castle Town.

* * *

Zelda could see that the editor, Knigma, was ready to make his speech. He was an outspoken man who was very respected and loved. But Zelda wanted to see what he would say about his story of the Goron attack. He walked to the stage set up outside the Happy Mask shop and prepared to make his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I hope you've all read your _Hylian Informer_ today." He grinned. "If not, you can get one right there for the ROCK BOTTOM price of 20 rupees!" His grin faded. "But people, we have a serious matter to attend to. For those that have their issue, then you know the bad news. The Gorons that caused the avalanche with the intent to hurt Hylians need to be dealt with. People, let's call this what it is. It's a hate crime! A hate crime against Hylians! And it's something that can't be tolerated! People, we've got to make a stand. We've got to take action. And we've got to begin by going to the one person who can help us. We've got to go to Princess Zelda. She's the one in charge, let her do something about it. These Gorons are only out there to see the fall of Hylians. We, as a race, have to make a stand against these rock-eaters. But don't take my word for it. Let's ask some people in the audience."

Zelda shook her head. Knigma was rallying the people against the Gorons and ultimately the people would cry to her for a war. He walked over to a man standing in the front row. "You sir. What do you think should be done? Don't you think we have to make a stand? Don't you think I make sense?"

The man stood thoughtfully. "Yes. You make a lot of sense, Knigma."

"There you go," the charismatic Knigma said. "Let's ask someone else. You sir." Knigma pointed at another Hylian. He walked over to the buffed up Hylian. "Don't you think I'm right? Don't you think I know what I'm saying? Have I ever led the good people of Hyrule wrong?"

"Of course not!" the bulky Hylian shouted. "We trust you, Knigma."

"You see, people? I'm right," Knigma said. "We have to make a stand. And we will start by sending a message to Princess Zelda. That we won't take this! You people make your voices heard and tell Princess Zelda to take action!"

The Hylian crowd cheered as Zelda and COMBAT looked on from a far distance. As Knigma walked off the stage, Zelda could only wonder what would happen when she got back to the castle.

  
Chapter 6  


A day had passed since Knigma made his big speech to Hyrule Castle Town. Since then, thousands of letters had flooded the castle, each one demanding either war be declared or that Gorons be punished for their 'crimes'. Many Hylians began protesting loudly outside Hyrule Castle and it began annoying Zelda. It also started irritating her friends, COMBAT.

"Don't they ever shut up?!" Krash asked.

"I feel like going out there and slicing and dicing!" Kreature added.

"I'm going deaf over here!" Og shouted. "Can't you calm them down, Zelda?"

"I can't!" Zelda answered. "They're all stubborn. They want revenge on the Gorons. But I can't just give it to them. It'd strain relations for years."

Just then, Drekkin walked in. The sorcerer's eyes looked grim. "Princess, you've got to do something. The crowds are getting out of control."

"What am I supposed to do, Drekkin?" Zelda asked. "I can't start arresting Gorons. Arrests based on race are ignorant. That's why I hate the laws against the Kokiri right now. It's just…wrong."

"Then what will you do, Princess?" Drekkin asked. "You can't let them go on like this."

"I…I…don't know," Zelda answered. She really didn't know. Zelda had wanted for so long to be given the leadership position. She wanted so much to lead Hyrule by herself, but one tabloid article threatened the peace and Zelda was caught right in the middle. She realized something then. "I don't think I can do this by myself. Drekkin…?"

"Yes, Princess," the sorcerer said confidently. "I'd be honored to…"

"Get one of the royal messengers," Zelda interrupted him. "I want to send out a letter to some of my friends."

"Friends?" Drekkin asked, surprised. He shook off the shock. "Y-Yes, Princess. Of course."

Drekkin walked out of the throne room and retrieved one of the royal messengers. Zelda knew she couldn't get this done by herself, but maybe a few suggestions from her friends would be helpful. If anything, they could at least offer her some words of encouragement.

"Yes, Princess Zelda?" the messenger asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Take a letter," Zelda said. "I want you to go to Lon Lon Ranch."

* * *

Drekkin walked out of Hyrule Castle and began making his way to a remote area of Hyrule Castle Town. He was outraged. He was the second in command. With this entire Goron fiasco, the princess should have handed him the throne on a silver platter. It should be Drekkin controlling Hyrule right now. Instead the princess decided to call some of her 'friends'. But he wasn't shaken. He would be controlling Hyrule soon enough and the princess had no idea what was happening. Drekkin reached his rendezvous point. Sure enough, out from an alley came the editor of the _Hylian Informer_, Knigma.

"My good friend, Drekkin," Knigma greeted. "How does this fine evening serve you?"

"Apparently, your story wasn't enough to shake the princess," the sorcerer answered. "She's still holding on to the throne, only now she's calling in her friends. And I suppose you're doing well?"

Knigma grinned. "I couldn't be doing better. The Hylian Informer is selling at record numbers. I tell you, Drekkin, these people will believe ANYTHING! And the best is yet to come!"

Drekkin chuckled. "The people will never doubt you, Knigma. Soon, they will all turn against Princess Zelda and she will be begging for me to take the throne."

"It's a win-win situation," the charismatic Knigma said. "You become new King of Hyrule while my profits soar through the roof. The _Hylian Informer_ will be the highest grossing business in all the land. And I, the mighty Knigma, will be the richest, most powerful personality in ALL of Hyrule!! It's brilliant!" He pulled out a scroll. "I've got to write this down!"

Drekkin looked strangely at the editor. "I've never understood that, Knigma. Everything you do, you just HAVE to write it down."

"Of course I do!" Knigma snapped. "People worship me! They think I'm the greatest Hylian alive. And that's why I keep scrolls with my personal records. When I depart from this world, the only remaining will be my scrolls and everyone will know about my brilliance. Call it my autobiography, if you will." Knigma chuckled. "Of course, when they DO read it someday, they'll have a big surprise."

"You didn't document our little agreement, did you?" Drekkin asked.

"Yes, I did," Knigma answered. "People need to know EVERYTHING about my life. And won't it be a kick in the head for future generations when they see that I played their ancestors for saps! And that day will come, but first we have the task of getting YOU on the throne."

Drekkin grinned evilly. The only thing bigger than his aspiration to rule Hyrule, was probably Knigma's huge ego. "Of course, for that to happen, you're going to need more than a Goron avalanche story."

"Indeed you're right," Knigma said vigorously. "And I do have much more in store." A huge grin appeared on Knigma's face. "But for that…we're going to need you to do your thing."

Drekkin laughed. He knew exactly what to do next. And it would surely spell the end of Princess Zelda's reign.

  
Chapter 7  


Link was ready this time. He had gone to a lot of trouble to prepare a candlelit dinner for he and Malon, but it was spoiled by the arrival of a dirt sheet. Now, Link had another candlelit dinner prepared and nothing would interrupt it this time. He had left a note on the door of the stable that would be sure to get Malon's attention.

  


**To my sweet Malon,**

You are my light, my hope, my shining star. I can't imagine my life without you. Come inside and see how bright my love burns for you.

Link

  


Link sat at the table with the candles lit. Suddenly, the door opened and Malon walked in with a smile that melted Link's heart. She sat down across from him and reached over to give him a kiss. But that's when someone knocked on the door. Malon stood up to go answer the door. Link sat there frustrated. He couldn't believe this happened twice. Malon opened the door and standing there was a royal messenger.

"I have an urgent letter from Princess Zelda."

That got Link's attention. He stood up and walked over to the door. "Well, what is it?"

The messenger pulled out the note and started reading. "To Link and Malon. Stop. This is Princess Zelda. Stop. It's been a little more than a week since my father left me in charge of ruling over Hyrule. Stop. But there's been a problem. Stop. If you've read the Hylian Informer you know that the Hylians have gone crazy over the Goron attack. Stop. I can't deal with this by myself. Stop. Please come to Hyrule Castle as soon as possible. Stop. I need help, the help that only friends can offer. Stop. End of message."

Link and Malon exchanged looks. Link read about the avalanche caused by some Gorons. And Link knew how intolerant the Hylians could be. They must have been hounding Zelda day in and day out. It must have been pressuring.

"Well, what do you think?" Link asked Malon.

"I think Zelda needs us right now," Malon answered. "If anything, maybe we can be there for moral support."

"Ok, then." Link turned to the messenger. "Go and tell the princess that we're on our way."

The messenger left as Link frustratingly blew out the candles. But it didn't turn out too bad. It looked like Link and Malon would be spending a few days at the castle, or even weeks depending on how stressed out Zelda was. It would make for a change of pace, at the least.

Malon walked out with her supplies. "I left a note for dad and Ingo in case they come back. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Link said as he mounted Epona. "Let's go."

As they left, Link looked back at Lon Lon Ranch. Maybe he would get another opportunity to do something special for Malon, but he wasn't holding his breath.

  


Comments? Feel free to review below or mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com


	2. Chapter 2: More conflict arises

Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers who read my previous works. Without the tremendous responses I got, I wouldn't be writing today.

  
Chapter 7  


It was six months since Link had last seen the enormous Hyrule Castle. The last time he was here, he and Zelda parted ways again, only this time Link promised to visit. Zelda must have thought this was a good time to cash in on that promise.

"I keep forgetting how big this place is," Malon said.

They could already see the castle from a distance, but as they approached the castle gate, they saw something that grabbed their attention. There were a large number of Hylian protestors standing outside the castle gate. They were screaming for vengeance against the Gorons, and that scared Link. It must have also had Zelda going out of her mind. Link and Malon made their way through the protestors and went to the castle's main gate where they were stopped by the castle guard.

"Oh, no," the guard sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you protestors? You can't come in. Protest from outside!"

"We're not protestors!" Malon said angrily. "We're here to see Princess Zelda. We're her friends."

"Yeah, Link and Malon," Link pointed out. "She sent her messenger for us."

The guard looked closely at Malon and even closer at Link. "Oh, yes, it must be you, Link. The princess has told us of your…ahem…unique fashion sense. Come in."

Malon walked in as Link thought about what just happened. He was a little insulted about the way the guard referred to his tunic. Maybe it wasn't the peak of Hylian fashion, but it was his. He thought about that while they walked over to the front door, a place Link hadn't been to very often.

  
Chapter 8  


Kreature stood on top of a huge statue near the door. He held a huge sack, just in case anything were to happen. His two colleagues, Krash and Og, sat on each side of the door holding wooden clubs.

"Why are we just standing here, Kreature?" Krash asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Og added. "I want to go back to the kitchen."

"Are you scatterbrained?" Kreature told Og. "Didn't Zelda tell us 'No lizards in the kitchen'? And besides that, we have to stay here and be ready for anything."

"Why?" Krash asked. "What are we getting ready for?"

"In case you haven't noticed, there are wild Hylians out there," Kreature answered. "We know more than anybody how ruthless they can be. Some of those protestors might flip their lids and decide to come in after Zelda. And as her personal royal guards, we have to earn our pay by preventing such an instance."

"That's ridiculous," Krash said. "They're ruthless, but they aren't stupid. They wouldn't go as far as to actually break into the castle…"

Silence. There were approaching footsteps. Kreature didn't actually believe his own words; he just wanted to do something to stay occupied. But it sounded like there really were protestors approaching.

"Ok, boys," Kreature said. "They're here. We know what to do from here. Because we're rowdy…"

"We're ready…"

"We're reptiles…"

"We are COMBAT."

The three lizards took their posts. The intruders started banging on the door. It sounded like they stopped when they got no answer, but then they started trying to kick the door down. This was worse than Kreature imagined. After a few swift kicks, the doors flew open. Kreature took action in the blink of an eye. He draped the huge sack over the intruders' heads.

"Da da da da da da…Charge!!!!" Krash and Og shouted. They tackled the two intruders. One of them tried to stick their head up, but Og clobbered the protestor with his club.

"What's going on in here?!"

It was Princess Zelda. Kreature looked at her and stood proudly. Maybe when she saw what they had done, they'd get a raise.

"We got them, Zelda," Kreature said. "We caught two protestors trying to break into the castle."

"Protestors?" Zelda asked doubtingly. "Well, let them up. I want to see them."

"You heard her, boys," Kreature told his two partners. "Let's see what these two protestors look like."

Krash and Og got off of the huge sack while Kreature removed it. When Kreature saw who it was, he wanted to run out the front door in a panic. It was Malon, the farm girl from Lon Lon Ranch, and Link, the Hero of Time, who was rubbing his head painfully.

"Uh…oh," Krash stuttered. "This looks bad."

"I'm thinking this is a bad time to ask for raise." Og blurted out.

Zelda gave COMBAT a cold stare. She wouldn't let them forget this. COMBAT had goofed again.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to rest for a little while?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I did give you a huge bonk on the head," Og added.

"No, I'm ok," Link reassured them. But his head really did hurt. Og had brutally nailed him, but Link couldn't blame him. Sometimes, COMBAT can get a little too wrapped up in their protective duties. "But I'm starting to think I would have been better off getting arrested like last time."

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you're here," Zelda smiled. "I've been waiting so long for the chance to rule over Hyrule by myself, but since the whole Goron attack story broke out, it's gotten overwhelming."

"Are you really sure that the Gorons did it?" Malon asked. "Maybe it was something else."

"I'd like nothing better than to believe that something else caused the avalanche," Zelda responded. "But the _Hylian Informer_ and the editor, Knigma, say it was Gorons. And everyone believes Knigma. He's probably the most respected person in Hyrule."

"I still don't get it," Link said. "What do people see in that stupid tabloid?"

"STUPID TABLOID?!" Malon and Zelda asked in unison.

"I can't believe you'd say that, Link," Malon said in outrage. "It's not just a tabloid. The _Hylian Informer_ provides the average person with all the inside information about what's going on in Hyrule."

"It makes it easier to keep up with everything," Zelda continued. "And in the one year that the _Hylian Informer_ has been in existence, it's NEVER been wrong."

"Even about something like a Goron attack?" Link pointed out.

Zelda stood silent. Link stood there smugly, knowing he had the princess in a corner, but if Zelda was right that the _Hylian Informer_ was never wrong, then there would be a lot of trouble. Just then another messenger walked in.

"Princess Zelda?" the messenger called out. "Your _Hylian Informer_ is here."

Zelda and Malon rushed to the messenger. Link walked over to COMBAT.

"I still don't get it," Link told them. "What does all of Hyrule see in that dirt sheet that I don't?"

"It's always an interesting read," Og said.

"How would you know that?" Kreature grinned. "You can't even read."

"No…" Og responded. "But I always look at the pictures."

Link noticed that Zelda's smile immediately turned to a distressed frown upon looking at the tabloid. There was something in there that alarmed her and Malon.

"Zelda? Malon?" Link called out. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Zelda stood speechless. Malon walked over to Link. "Maybe you should see for yourself."

Link looked at the big headline and immediately saw the problem. The Goron story hadn't blown over as Link had hoped, but instead a new story arose.

**"Zora Terrorists Block off River to Hyrule Castle Town in Hate Crime Against Hylians"**

  
Chapter 9  


Link read further past the headline. It said that the river was blocked by huge boulders, placed there by Zoras. The motive was apparently to dry up the water supply of the Hylians that dwelled in Hyrule Castle Town and Kakariko Village. And the article went on to plea to Hylians to demand action from Princess Zelda.

"I assume you've seen the headline, princess."

That was a voice Link had never heard before. He looked up and saw that a sorcerer had walked into the throne room. He was wrapped in a blue cloak and wore a veil that covered all but his eyes.

He walked over to Link. "And you must be Link, the Hero of Time, that the princess has told us so much about." He then walked over to Malon. "And you must be Malon. My, you are much more beautiful than I first thought."

Malon giggled. Link wasn't exactly as jovial. Who was this guy?

As if he read his mind, the sorcerer spoke again. "I am Drekkin, the king's closest advisor. The king placed me as the second in charge in his absence. But I feel that the princess is more than capable of handling Hyrule on her own. But that's when I saw the latest _Hylian Informer_. The sudden emergence of Zora terrorists can't make thing any easier for the princess, especially with the Goron avalanche situation still looming."

"Have you heard anything, Drekkin?" Zelda asked. "The people aren't rioting, are they?"

"The people have stayed organized for the most part," Drekkin answered. "But that's only because Knigma is ready to make his weekly speech."

"Then I'm leaving," Zelda said. "I need to see exactly what Knigma has to say."

Link stood up. "We're coming with you. I think I have a few questions for this Knigma."

Link, Malon, and Zelda headed out the door, but were stopped by COMBAT.

"Uh…I wouldn't go out the front door if I were you," Kreature said.

"Yeah, those Hylians look dangerous," Krash added.

"I think we should go out the back way," Og suggested.

"Fine, lead the way," Link said. He, Malon, and Zelda followed COMBAT out the back door.

* * *

Link, Malon, Zelda, and COMBAT stood at a distance from the big stage set up near the Happy Mask shop. Apparently, this is where Knigma makes his weekly speeches to address what's in the _Hylian Informer_. Link wanted to see exactly what this guy had to say and how he could prove that Zoras blocked off the river.

He saw the clean-shaven, charismatic editor waltz up to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for finding your way here on this beautiful day. I trust that you all have read the latest _Hylian Informer_ and if you haven't…" he grinned. "…then you can buy one right now for the LOW, LOW, LOW price of 20 rupees an issue." His grin faded. "But we're not gathered here today for my own business purposes. Oh no. We're here for a much more serious reason. If you've read what's in here, then you know that the Zoras have blocked off our water supply. Now I ask you people, was this just some random act? Or was it a huge conspiracy?! Think about it! They're twisted, those fish people. Hylians don't have to pay to use the Zora's River, no, no, no. But the Zoras think that we should have to pay to use their river. And that's twisted. Water's free. We shouldn't have to pay for a natural resource. But that's not what the Zoras think. They think we should have to pay them for our water, so what do they do? They block off the river! Why do they block off the river? Because we don't pay them for the river, so they decide to keep ALL the water for themselves. People! Let's call this what it is. It's nothing less than extortion! And we shouldn't have to take this! But don't take my word for it, let's ask some people in the audience."

Link shook his head. This was far-fetched. How could people believe such ramblings? Link saw Knigma walk over to a Hylian woman with three children.

Knigma continued his speech. "Ma'am. I've got to ask you. You have three very lovely children, am I right?"

The woman blushed. "Yes, that's right."

"And you would do anything for them, am I right?"

"That's right."

"So doesn't it…anger you that there are creatures like the Zoras who would try to endanger your children by blocking off the water supply?"

"Yes it does."

"Do you think something should be done?"

"Yes I do."

"And there you have it! Hold on, I have to write this down," Knigma said. He pulled out a scroll and began writing, before he continued. "Let's get another opinion." He walked over to a short Hylian. "You sir, don't you think we have to do something about these…Zora terrorists?"

"Yes I do."

"We can't let them get away with this, can we?"

"No way!"

Knigma walked back to the center stage. "THAT'S exactly what I'm saying. And to succeed in the good fight we have to unite. But unity is only half the battle. To succeed against renegade races like the Gorons and the Zoras, we have to demand action from the one person who can make success happen. We have to demand action from Princess Zelda!"

The cheers from the crowd made Link feel uneasy. But the crowd's reaction nearly petrified Zelda. It looked like she would in over her head more than ever before.

The people began leaving, but Zelda stood speechless. Link saw Malon desperately trying to comfort her, but he had something else to do. Link walked through the scattering crowd and walked over to the man who wrote the stories of the Goron avalanche and the Zora terrorists. Link came face to face with Knigma.

  
Chapter 10  


Link gave the _Hylian Informer_'s editor a cold stare. But Knigma only stood as cocky as ever before. Link had a few questions to ask this man.

"Hello, young man," Knigma said energetically. "How does this fine day serve you?"

"I'm…fine," Link said suspiciously. "I loved your speech. It was so…moving. But I have a few questions. You know, call me a skeptic, but I have to ask about some of the things in your fine dirt sheet."

"Ooh, 'dirt sheet' is such an ugly term," Knigma shrugged. "I prefer to call it a 'publication'. Because that's what it is. A dirt sheet for the public. But anyway, before you ask your question, let me ask YOU a question." He looked at Link strangely. "Do you always go out wearing a dress?"

"It's NOT a dress!" Link exclaimed. "It's a tunic. And of course I always go out like this."

"Oh, yes…a 'tunic'," Knigma said strangely. "I've never seen a man wearing a 'tunic' before. I'll have to write this down. I write down all my observations, you know. It'll make for a good life story. But how rude of me, you had some questions. Ask away."

"I've got to know," Link began. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't believe you…but how did you get that story of the Goron avalanche?"

"I have very good sources, sir," Knigma answered. "I had sources that saw WITH THEIR OWN EYES, a band of Gorons tossing bomb flowers with the intent of causing an avalanche."

"With the intent of harming Hylians?" Link asked skeptically.

"Of course," Knigma answered confidently. "Gorons have always had to live with the fact that Hylians are the superior species. We have civilized towns and they have crusty old caves. We live in civilization and they live in a volcano. So in fit of JEALOUS rage, they decided to try and exterminate Hylians. And that is unacceptable."

"What about the Zoras?" Link asked. "How did you know that they blocked the river?"

"Like I said before, it's all about sources," Knigma answered nonchalantly. "And my sources are tops. They witnessed the WHOLE thing."

"Really? And who might these sources be?"

"Sorry, I'm not at liberty to reveal my sources," Knigma said. "It's a private matter you know. SO private that I keep them only within my scrolls." Knigma started sweating. "Will you look at that, it's time for me to go. But I enjoyed this conversation with an enthusiastic reader. Take this complementary issue and I hope to see you again." Knigma handed Link an issue of the _Hylian Informer_ and quickly walked away.

Link saw that he was getting to Knigma, before he made his abrupt exit. Something's not right. He could feel it. Suddenly, Link turned around to see that everyone had gone back to the castle without him. It frustrated Link to see that they had no patience, but Zelda was obviously not in her right state of mind. Who knows what repercussions there would be from this Knigma tirade?

  
Chapter 11  


It didn't take long for the Hylians to begin crying out for war. The very next morning, the sound of protestors had woken up Link and he decided to get up. When he walked to the castle's throne room, he saw a distressed Zelda. She was in her nightgown and had her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking in the throne. The look in her eyes was one of empty futility.

"Zelda?"

Zelda almost jumped. Link caught her by surprise, which surprised Link since he thought she saw him coming.

"Zelda, are you ok?"

"No," Zelda said sadly. "Look at this, Link." Zelda looked out the window to see the angry protestors. "They want a war, but I can't just give it to them. I can't strain years of good relations between Hylians and Gorons and between Hylians and Zoras. What would my father think if he came back to a war? What would Darunia and Ruto think if they find out that I lead the Hylians into a war against their people? I don't know what to do."

"It's not hopeless, princess."

Link turned around to see Drekkin, the sorcerer, walk in. It sounded like he was standing there the whole time.

"It's a bad situation," Drekkin continued. "And it's a situation that is far too stressing for a beautiful young lady. I can't blame if you…just quit now."

"I appreciate your concern, Drekkin," Zelda said. "But I can't quit. This sort of thing is what being a princess is all about. And I have to deal with it." Zelda got up and began walking out.

"Where are you going, princess?" Drekkin asked.

"I'm going to address that angry mob," Zelda boldly answered. "I've got to convince them that we can't rush into violence."

"Uh, Zelda…?" Link began.

"Link, I know you don't think this is a good idea," Zelda interrupted. "But it's something I have to do. As Princess of Hyrule, it's my duty to preserve peace."

"Actually, Zelda, I meant to say something else."

"What's that?"

"You aren't going out like that, are you?"

Zelda looked down to see she almost walked out of the castle in her nightgown. She sheepishly smiled and walked to her room to change.

* * *

Link, Malon, and COMBAT stood at a distance from the castle gate, where Zelda would address the crowd. They were an angry mob, and Link hoped it wouldn't get out of control. But it was Zelda. Sometimes, she could be a very convincing speaker.

Zelda stood at the other side of the castle gate and prepared to speak. "My people, I know why you're gathered here today. You have seen the stories in the _Hylian Informer_ and you are here to ask for vengeance." Zelda took a deep breath. "But we can't just buy into isolated incidents. The situation with the Gorons and the Zoras were just isolated incidents."

"If they're so isolated, why don't we still have water?!" someone shouted.

"Why haven't the Gorons taken action against the ones responsible?!" someone else shouted.

"It's because they hate us, that's why!!" a third shouted.

"No, no," Zelda said panicked. "It's not like that at all. We are trying to get this situation resolved peacefully. But we ask only one thing of the Hylian population. We ask that you not be so quick to violence. That you wait for this situation to be resolved and allow that both sides of the story be heard. We ask that you be patient."

The crowd began getting rowdy. They didn't buy into Zelda's speech and began screaming for violence. Then Link saw an angered expression on Zelda's face.

"Ok, then," Zelda said angrily. "I asked you all nicely to be patient. But apparently I see that I'm going to have to take further action. I decree that anyone who is caught in any violent demonstration or anyone who is caught committing violent or degrading acts against Gorons or Zoras will immediately be thrown in the dungeon! Thank you!" Zelda turned and walked away while the people shouted angrily. The guards desperately tried to disperse the crowd.

"Well, what did you think?" Zelda asked Link and Malon.

"You did…great," Malon said.

"Of course you did," Link agreed. "You have to put your foot down. If it means making stricter laws for the time being, so be it. It's better than fighting a stupid war for no reason."

"Thank you, guys," Zelda smiled. "I just hope this calms everyone down."

  
Chapter 12  


Knigma saw the whole thing go down. He saw the angered words of Princess Zelda and smiled. He made to sure to note them in his scrolls. She was getting stressed out. And the people were growing angrier by the day. Knigma was ready to walk away when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned around to see the sorcerer, Drekkin.

"Beautiful speech by our lovely princess, don't you agree, Drekkin?" Knigma said confidently.

"Quiet, Knigma," Drekkin said angrily. "This isn't how I planned it. The princess should be begging for me to take the throne by now. Instead she's found a way to keep the Hylians under control."

"What, with a stupid law?" Knigma scoffed. "People might follow laws like that for a few days, but after the next thing we dish out, they'll be more than willing to break the law. Trust me, the number of people willing to risk jail time for war will only be exceeded by the number of headaches that Princess Zelda's gonna have. This next one will have people shouting for war on all fronts. It's so brilliant that I have to write it down." He began writing in his scrolls.

"You're that sure of yourself, Knigma?" Drekkin asked skeptically.

"Of course I am," the charismatic editor said. "I have each and every one of these stupid people eating RIGHT out of my hand. All but one stupid kid in a dress."

"Kid in a dress?" Drekkin asked wide-eyed. "What kind of dress?"

"A green dress with a matching green hat and a pair of brown boots. He looked like a complete girl, complete with blonde hair."

"Link," Drekkin said. "It's the friend of the princess."

"Friend of the princess, eh?" Knigma said thoughtfully. "He's getting nosy. He's asking a lot of questions and he doesn't seem to be swayed by my charming personality. I don't like it. No one's ever resisted my charm before. I'll have to make a note of it."

"Don't worry about the boy," Drekkin said. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll try and find out about him. If anything, we might be able to find something we can use against him. But don't worry, he can do nothing. When I get the princess's throne, I'll be sure to send him back where he came from. But for that to happen, I need to know the next part of our plan."

Knigma grinned sinisterly. "Well, it goes like this. How familiar are you with Gerudo Valley?"

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Link got up and saw that the castle had been empty of protestors. It had been that way since Zelda made the anti-hate crime law three days ago. He was ready to sit down and relax until everybody got up.

"Good morning, young man."

Link turned around to see the wizard, Drekkin, standing by him. Link still didn't trust him completely.

"Good morning, Drekkin. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Link," Drekkin said. "But you know, being alone I feel I have to share something with you. I haven't really gotten to know you. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? I'm interested in hearing about you and your life."

Link sat down. He surely couldn't fault the wizard for asking about him, after all, Link was a stranger. "Well, I've made my home over at Lon Lon Ranch."

"You've lived at Lon Lon Ranch your entire life?" Drekkin asked.

"Actually, no," Link answered. "This may sound a little strange, but I grew up in Kokiri Forest."

"You grew up with the Kokiri?" Drekkin asked curiously. "I find that a little far-fetched."

"No, it's true," Link said. "I was raised by the Kokiri until I was about ten. Then I left and went on some quest." Drekkin had a blank expression. "Of course, you don't remember that. What am I thinking? Zelda made sure to erase everyone's memory when the quest was over."

"Oh, and it was during this 'quest' that you met Princess Zelda for the first time?"

"Oh, yeah. I got done with the quest and she sent me back to my time, it's complicated. But when I went back, I decided to go live with Malon in Lon Lon Ranch. I didn't think I belonged back in Kokiri Forest."

Drekkin looked intrigued. "And these Kokiri? Did you ever see any of them again? I heard that the Kokiri village was destroyed."

Link thought about his answer. "Yeah. One of them was my best friend. Her name was Saria. But when my quest was over, she had to go live by herself in the Forest Temple. When the village was burned down, I found out that the other Kokiri were in hiding. So I went to get them and I led them to the Forest Temple." Link smiled. "I'll never forget the look on Saria's face. She loved having her friends back."

"You did that for your friend?" Drekkin asked. "That's so touching."

"Since then, I've lived with Malon and her father, and of course the ranch hand, Ingo. That's basically been my life."

"You have no idea how good it is for me to find out about you," Drekkin said. "I've enjoyed this little talk, Link. I'll be sure to remember it." The sorcerer got up and walked out. Link was curious as to why Drekkin wanted to know about him. Maybe because Drekkin thought Link was a threat to Zelda. That had to be it. Drekkin was trying to protect Zelda. He had to admire that, at least.

Just then, Link noticed that a messenger arrived.

"The latest _Hylian Informer_ is here for the princess."

Link went over to get it, but he was cut off by a stampede of three Lizalfos. They practically trampled Link and grabbed the tabloid and looked at the cover. They got a distressed look on their faces when they saw it.

"Something wrong, guys?" Link asked.

COMBAT jumped and Og hid the tabloid behind his back.

"Wrong?" Kreature asked. "Nothing's wrong."

"What could be wrong?" Krash added.

"Just because there was another attack, doesn't mean there's anything wrong," Og finished.

Kreature and Krash groaned. Link grabbed the _Hylian Informer_ and looked at the headline. It was a headline that would be sure to turn Zelda white when she saw it.

**"Band of Gerudo Destroy Bridge; Hylian Casualties Cap Off This Vicious Hate Crime"**

  
Chapter 13  


Drekkin saw the latest headline of the _Hylian Informer_ and he was angry. He couldn't wait to find that sniveling editor. But Drekkin knew exactly where he would be. Sure enough, Knigma was standing behind the stage set up near the Happy Mask shop preparing to deliver his latest speech.

"What is this?" Drekkin asked angrily, waving the tabloid. "This is exactly the same thing you've been doing for weeks! It's no different! Do you think the princess is going to be shaken by another one of these stories? Turning the Hylians against yet another race won't rattle Princess Zelda. It'll only annoy her with its repetitive patterns."

Knigma didn't look shaken. "I never said I was a genius. I'm just a charming and trusted personality. I think that turning the Hylians against the Gerudo will be enough to distract Princess Zelda while we figure out our next move."

"Our next move?" Drekkin asked. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"I'll think of something," Knigma said. "As long as you keep that 'Link' boy out of my hair." A thought seemed to have hit the cocky editor. "Did you find out anything about that guy? Besides that he's a lousy dresser?"

"I did ask about young Link," Drekkin answered. "Some of what he told me is very interesting."

"Good, good," Knigma said with his cocky tone. He quickly pulled out his scrolls. "Give me the dirt. Maybe I can stir something up from the inside. Imagine a story about a scandal within the castle. Those people would go crazy. It's a heck of an idea! An idea that I'd better write down. They'd throw out the princess in a heartbeat. And the throne would be yours. Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Ok, relax," Drekkin said. "I don't think he told me anything incriminating. He told me things that were…weird. He said something about growing up with the Kokiri. He went on some quest that we all forgot about. He's living at the ranch with that other girl he brought."

"No, no, no," Knigma said grimly. "I can't use any of that. What else did he tell you?"

"He said something about finding a home for the Kokiri in hiding after their village burned down."

"I remember writing about that," Knigma said, as he was writing. "It was something about the Kokiri 12 or something. I thought they were lost."

"No, the boy tells me he took them to the Forest Temple for his best friend," Drekkin told the editor. "I believe he said her name was Saria."

"Who cares what her name was?" Knigma snapped. "What good does this do me? I can't do anything with this information. It's…" Knigma's face grew into a wide grin. He started chuckling. "I got it." He started laughing madly. "I got it!" His laughter grew louder. "It's BEAUTIFUL! I've GOT to write this one down!"

"What is it?" Drekkin asked. He couldn't figure out how this guy's mind worked. "What do you have in mind, Knigma?"

"If this 'Saria' is Link's best friend…" Knigma continued laughing madly. "This is going to be PERFECT!!"

"Well, what is it already?" Drekkin asked.

"Do you happen to know where that Forest Temple is?" Knigma asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, here's what I have in mind…"

* * *

Knigma looked around him. He didn't know where he was, but he had a pretty good idea. There were many trees surrounding him and the sounds were unmistakable. Knigma was in the forest. Drekkin had done his job and transported them both there.

"I must say, Drekkin," Knigma said vigorously. "This is the ONLY way to travel. Gee, I've never seen so many trees before. I've got to make a note of it."

"Yeah, yeah," Drekkin said. "Just hang on. We're going up."

Knigma clutched onto Drekkin as he took them up to a huge structure. A building so big could only be the Forest Temple. The editor pulled out a large note.

"All we have to do is just toss this note in," Knigma explained. "The rest will handle itself. The only thing we have to do is be ready for the fireworks."

Drekkin threw in the note. Knigma's plan so far was working to perfection. All he had to do now was wait…at another location.

"Ready to go to phase two?" Knigma asked.

"I'm ready," Drekkin said. "Just as long as the end result is me on the throne."

Knigma flashed a huge grin. When this was all said and done, Drekkin would be on the throne and Knigma would become the richest man in all of Hyrule. When it was all over, Knigma's fame would multiply throughout the land. One day, Knigma might even become a legend. That would be a good day.

  


Comments? Feel free to review below or mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com.


	3. Chapter 3: An innocent letter in the For...

Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers who read my previous works. Without the tremendous responses I got, I wouldn't be writing today.

  
Chapter 14  


Saria was lying down looking up at the sky. She was lying down alongside Sodo in the courtyard of the Forest Temple. Since they had gone through the entire ordeal with the evil shape-shifter, Meyson, they were glad to be home. Saria was shocked when Sodo had risked succumbing to the disease of the vastness to save her from Meyson. She never forgot that day when they basically declared their love for each other, a love that bloomed from a simple crush. Since then, they went about their lives in the Forest Temple as usual…just with the occasional stares from the other Kokiri. They found the new relationship a bit strange, but Saria and Sodo didn't give it too much attention. It never got too bad.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Saria asked Sodo. "The sky?"

"Yeah. I've always wondered how it got so blue," Sodo responded. There was a peaceful aura that always seemed to surround the young boy. He always seemed to in touch with the nature of the forest, and that was what Saria admired the most about him. That and the fact that he seemed to be a bit more mature than the other Kokiri.

"Don't you ever worry that the sky's ever going to fall?" Sodo asked.

Saria looked up strangely. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you ever worry that someday, the sky might just fall and nail us right on the head?"

Just as Sodo asked that, a long stream of water seemed to fall from above. It splashed right onto Saria and Sodo, catching them completely by surprise. The two wet Kokiri sat up and looked above. They saw two other figures standing on the walkway above the courtyard. Saria fumed in recognition of the two.

"Sofa! Miso! What's the idea?!?!" Saria shouted.

"It looks like we dropped our buckets," Sofa, the youngest of the Know-It-All brothers, said from above. He looked to be smiling mischievously. "Sorry, we had NO idea you were down there."

"Yeah," Miso snickered. "Sorry, lovebirds."

Saria leered angrily at the walkway. Sodo looked to another direction. Standing in front of them, laughing their heads off, were Dila and Dore, the other two Know-It-All brothers.

"And what are YOU laughing at?" Sodo asked.

"Sorry, it's our wild sense of humor," Dila snickered. "We really have to try and 'water' it down."

"You ought to lighten up, lovebirds," Dore said. "You might actually be surprised. You might look at this and see it was 'buckets' of fun."

"That's not funny," Saria said angrily. "And stop calling us 'lovebirds'!"

"Yeah, Dore. Quit picking on them."

Saria looked over at the door and saw her best friend, Somi, walk in. She was probably the first to know about the newfound relationship between Saria and Sodo, and probably the only one to congratulate them rather than pick on them.

"You could learn something from Sodo," Somi continued. "If you had someone like Saria, maybe you wouldn't be such a jerk."

"No way," Dore responded. "If I had a…g-girl, then I'd have to stick my own head in a bucket of water."

"Make it a bucket of boiling water for me," Dila added. "It's better than having a dumb girl at my side."

"What do you mean 'dumb girl'?" Somi asked, in outrage. "For your information, Dila, we aren't the dumb ones. It's the boys who are stupid."

"Ahem."

"Sorry, Sodo," Somi smiled. "But you know what I mean. I'm talking about primitive things like the Know-Nothing brothers."

"Know-Nothing brothers?"

"We know more than girls, that's for sure."

The arguments between Somi, Dore, and Dila continued like that. Saria shook her head.

"Weren't we just having a quiet, peaceful day a minute ago?" Sodo whispered to Saria.

"HEY, SARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Saria recognized that voice. It was the unmistakable voice of Mido, the 'boss' of the Kokiri. Surprisingly, the boy had changed from the conniving creep he was before Saria left the village to go find Link. And he actually took the news of her new relationship with Sodo really well. Mido ran into the courtyard and rushed towards Saria.

First, he glared at Somi, Dila, and Dore. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Of course not," Dila answered. "Nothing more than the usual."

"But we've had our fill here," Dore added. "If you'll excuse us, we have some training to do." With that, Dore and Dila walked away. The Know-It-All brothers spent all their time with their combat training, even more so with the attack of Meyson six months ago.

"Well, Mido, you came in here running like a Deku Baba with its head cut off, what is it?" Saria asked.

"I found something at the door of the temple," Mido answered. "It looks like it's important." He handed Saria what looked like a note. She opened it up and began to read:

**Saria,**

There's been an emergency. Something's happened at the ranch. I had someone take you this note with the hope that you would get it. If you do, please come to the ranch as soon as possible. It may be a matter of life or death.

Link

Saria pondered what this letter meant. It was from Link, but was he really asking Saria for help? It would sure be a change. She had helped Link a lot while he was growing up, but since then it was Saria who asked a lot of Link. She never thought he would ever ask for her help, especially in a life or death situation.

"What is it, Saria?" Sodo asked.

Saria said nothing. She only handed the note to Sodo. The young boy read it and looked up suspiciously.

"Link, asking YOU for help?" he asked curiously. "That…doesn't sound right."

Saria agreed with that notion. But if this really was a cry for help, she couldn't question it. "It doesn't, but if this really IS something from Link, then I have to go. But I can't just leave the temple. It's against the rules."

"Don't worry about the rules," Mido said. "I think the biggest threat was averted six months ago. If Link really needs help this badly, then I think you can ignore the rules just this once."

"You really think so, Mido?" Saria asked.

"Of course I do," Mido said confidently. "If worse comes to worse, the rest of us will stick up for the temple on our own."

Saria was torn. But that's when she made her choice. "Thanks, Mido. Then I'm leaving right away." She made her move to walk out, until Sodo grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute," Sodo said. "I still say that something's not right. I'm coming with you."

"Sodo, you can't," Saria argued. "What about the disease of the vastness?"

Sodo stood tall. "I don't care. Hyrule Field can be a dangerous place. I can't just let you go by yourself. There's some bottles of red potion stuffed here somewhere in case Link came back with Malon. I'll take some of those with me. But Saria, no matter what you say, you're not leaving without me."

Saria shook her head. She wouldn't win this argument. She thought about what might happen if something were to happen to Sodo. But she also knew he was right. Hyrule Field was a dangerous place and she couldn't just go out there by herself.

"Ok, Sodo," Saria sighed. "You can come." She looked at Somi and Mido. "And you two guard the temple. You never know what might happen."

"Ok," Mido grinned. "If anyone asks, I'll be sure to tell them the 'lovebirds' went out for a stroll."

Saria walked out of the courtyard, but not before smacking Mido upside the head. As Sodo followed her, she could only think about what just transpired. Was Link in danger? If he was, how did he manage to have a note sent all the way to Forest Temple? And why would he ask her, of all people, for help? She thought about that while she and Sodo walked out of the Forest Temple.

  
Chapter 15  


"I was stupid to think that this could just blow over and everything would turn out fine," Zelda said in frustration. Link had never seen this many emotions run through Zelda before. She was angry, frustrated, despondent, and helpless. "Of course, how could I not see it? Of course something like a Gerudo bombing has to happen! It's just my luck, just as soon as I THINK I've got everything under control, something like THIS has to happen!"

Link felt sorry for Zelda. She had just barely managed to maintain peace from the Hylians, despite the stories of a Goron avalanche and Zora extortion scheme. True, she had to make a strict no tolerance law, but the Hylians had finally settled down and the protests in front of the castle had stopped. But since then, another disastrous article had appeared in the _Hylian Informer_. This one stated that a band of Gerudo had blown up the bridge in Gerudo Valley, leaving many casualties. And, again, it argued that it was done as a vicious hate crime against the Hylians.

"Zelda, calm down," Malon said, in a futile attempt to keep Zelda under control. "Maybe this isn't as bad as it looks."

"Of…course…not," Kreature said slowly.

"It cant'…be…too…bad. Maybe it'll just…blow…over," Krash said just as slowly.

"But just the same," Og added. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to look out the window right now."

Kreature and Krash groaned. Link rushed to the window and saw that an angry mob of Hylian protestors had again formed outside of the main gate of Hyrule Castle. When Zelda saw it, she was about ready to cry.

"I can't take much more of this," Zelda said. "I've got to put a stop to this. Somehow, someway, I'll stop this."

Zelda walked away from the window and walked towards the throne room exit, but she ran into a royal messenger.

"What is it now?!" Zelda asked, irritated. "Let me guess, is Knigma out trying to rally everyone against the Gerudo?! Is he trying to get all the people to come to me for a war?! That's his idea! 'This isn't an isolated incident, it HAS to be a big conspiracy! But don't do it yourselves, let Princess Zelda take action FOR YOU!!' That's what he's saying, isn't it?! Answer me!"

It was scary. Link had never seen Zelda so high-strung before. The usually calm, cool, loving princess was now beginning to develop an angry twitch.

The messenger stood afraid. "N-N-No, princess. It's j-just the opposite. Knigma's g-gone. He hasn't been seen in days."

Zelda tried to calm down. Link couldn't have heard any better news. The instigator, Knigma, was gone, but where did he go? If Link didn't know any better, he'd come back in a few days and say Gorons, Zoras, and Gerudo took him prisoner in an attempt to get the Hylians motivated for a war. That thought had Link seething.

"H-He's gone?" Zelda asked. "Do you know where he went?"

"No one's seen him," the messenger repeated.

Zelda hung her head down. "I apologize for my outburst. I'm just…a little jumpy today. I am way in over my head. I think it's time I get some advice. Where's Drekkin?"

"That's the other thing I wanted to tell you, princess," the messenger answered. "Drekkin is also gone."

"Where did he go?" Zelda asked, getting back that angry twitch.

"He said he had important business to attend to," the messenger responded. "He said he'd return as soon as he could."

"Fine then," Zelda said in frustration. "I don't need him! I can settle these people down on my own." Just as Zelda was about to walk out, another messenger walked in.

"WHAT NOW?!"

"Princess, we have a visitor," the messenger said. "And we had a heck of a time trying to get her in. But she says it is of the utmost importance."

Zelda walked past the messenger. Link followed her along with Malon and COMBAT. They stopped at the door where a being stood completely covered from head to toe in a garment. The person removed the garment to reveal that she was a Zora.

"Greetings, princess," the Zora said. "I believe we have something to discuss."

  
Chapter 16  


It had been a few days, but Saria and Sodo finally found the huge structure known as Lon Lon Ranch. It was a sunny day and the first thing Saria noticed was that there didn't seem to be any trouble. There was nothing stirring. Eerie silence filled the ranch. But Saria realized what that could mean and began to assume the worst had happened.

"Well?" Sodo asked. "Where do we start looking?"

"I don't know," Saria responded quietly. "But there might be invaders here. And if they are, then we have…to…be…quiet."

Just as she said that, Sodo began coughing loudly and violently. She knew what it was, and frankly it was the worst possible time for the disease of the vastness to take effect. Sodo quickly drank a bottle of red potion as both he and Saria froze. Nobody seemed to come out. There was only silence.

"Well, there goes the theory of invaders," Sodo said. "Should we start looking around?"

"I guess so," Saria answered. "Let's start in here."

Saria and Sodo walked into a large building, seemingly a stable. She only hoped that she could find Link and that nothing happened to him.

* * *

"Wake up, Knigma!"

The editor of the _Hylian Informer_ abruptly got up from the patch of grass near Lon Lon Ranch. "What is it? I was having the most wonderful dream. The _Hylian Informer_ had just sold more than a million copies. I was a multi-millionaire." He grinned widely. "But of course, when it's all over, THAT dream will become reality. But just the same, I'd better write it down."

"Never mind your fantasies, Knigma," Drekkin said. "That Kokiri girl's here. And she brought someone with her."

"Good for her," Knigma said energetically. "The more, the merrier. Besides, two of them looks more convincing."

"Well, what is it we do now?" Drekkin demanded.

"First thing's first," Knigma began. "We have to wait for the second part of the plan to come into place." He broke into another huge grin. "And here it comes!"

Knigma looked over to see that three royal messengers were approaching.

"They fell for it," Knigma said proudly. "I must say, Drekkin, you can be very convincing yourself."

"Of course they'd listen to me," Drekkin said. "If I tell them to find me at the ranch, then they'll come. They wouldn't dare do otherwise."

"Then get ready, my friend," the charismatic Knigma said. "Because it's SHOWTIME!!!"

* * *

Saria had never seen anything like it. It looked like a giant stable with horses and other animals, some of which Saria had never seen before.

"Hey, Saria?" Sodo called out. "What do you suppose this is?"

Saria walked over to the young boy and saw what had caught his attention. It was a chunky animal with black and white all over its body. She couldn't help but notice four udders, which Saria found to be very unusual. But from her days living in Kakariko Village, she remembered hearing about these.

"I think I've heard of an animal like this," Saria said. "I think it's called a 'cow'."

"A 'cow'?" Sodo said strangely. "That's a funny name. What do you suppose it does? It's not like a horse. I don't think you can eat it. Maybe it's just a pet." Sodo tried to pet the huge creature.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The cow reared its head back and thrust his head at Sodo. The collision knocked the boy back towards a stack of hay. Saria walked over to see if he was ok. When she saw that he was fine, she broke out into laughter.

"You find this funny?" Sodo asked. "That thing attacked me."

"Well, it's no different than any other animal," Saria smiled. "It doesn't like strangers."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Sodo responded. He stood up and picked pieces of hay out of his tunic. "I don't see anybody in here. Maybe we should look in that other place. Hopefully, there are no 'cows' in there."

Saria agreed and walked out of the stable towards the building across from it. She opened the door and a flock of cuccos scattered.

"Nothing here so far," Saria said. "Let's split up."

Saria looked around downstairs, while Sodo went upstairs. She looked around and saw that the cuccos continued scattering. The curious creatures brought a smile onto Saria's face. It reminded her of the years she spent back in Kakariko.

"Hey, Saria!" Sodo hollered out from upstairs. "Come in here! There's something you've got to see!"

Saria left the cuccos and ran upstairs. She walked in a door and looked around. It looked like this was Link's room. Saria saw Sodo standing near the bed holding a note.

"You've got to see this," Sodo said handing Saria the note. Saria looked at the note and began reading:

**Dad and Ingo,**

Something's come up and I had to leave for Hyrule Castle. Don't worry about me, I took Link with me and I'm sure it's nothing big. I just have to go see an old friend who's having some problems. I'll be back in a few weeks, don't let the ranch fall apart without me.

Malon

Saria thought about this. A million thoughts ran through her head at that moment. The obvious one, being that Link wasn't at the ranch, he was with Malon. But if Link was with Malon at the castle, then why would he ask for help at the ranch. Assuming…he even sent the note.

"I knew it," Sodo said angrily. "It didn't sound right. I didn't think Link really needed our help."

"I don't get it," Saria said. "If Link's at Hyrule Castle, then he couldn't have sent that note. But if he didn't, then who did? And why would they want us here?" She sniffed. "Sodo…do you smell something?"

Sodo began sniffing as well. "Yeah…it smells like…it smells like…SMOKE!"

The two Kokiri panicked. They ran out of the room and saw that the building they were in was on fire. They quickly ran out of the building and ran outside. Saria immediately noticed the stable was also on fire. This frightened her. She had no idea what caused these fires.

"FIRE!!!"

"The ranch is on fire!!!"

"What do we do?!?!"

Saria and Sodo stood petrified. Those were Hylian voices. The two Kokiri realized they weren't the only ones at the ranch. When they turned around and saw that three Hylians decked out in the garb of Hyrule's royal messengers were running around panicked. That's when they spotted Saria and Sodo.

"Kokiri!!"

"Kokiri?!?!"

"Get them!!"

Saria and Sodo decided to take their leave. They ran as fast as they could and manage to lose the Hylians after turning a corner. They hid behind a bush as the Hylian messengers looked around to see where they went. Saria looked up to see that Lon Lon Ranch was nearly left in ashes.

"Where did they go?" the first one asked.

"They were just here a minute ago," the second one said. "I thought all the Kokiri were lost."

"Well, those scoundrels are here," the third one said. "Wretched things. It must've been them who started that fire."

Saria cringed. Those Hylians thought it was her and Sodo who burned down the ranch. But a worse thought entered her mind. What would Link and Malon say when they found out their home had been burned to the ground? What if Link found out that Saria and Sodo were there? Would he also think they started the fire? What would he think? Would he ever forgive them?

"We'd better get back to the castle," the first one said. "We need to report this to the princess."

The Hylians turned to leave, but not before someone else came running in. It was a young, clean- shaven Hylian.

"Hey, wait!! Wait a minute!!" the Hylian shouted. He stopped to catch his breath. "You…you guys witnessed this whole thing, right?"

"Most of it, I guess," the second messenger said. "Why do you ask?"

The Hylian smiled. "I have a few questions for you regarding what just happened. I think you know who I am, I am Knigma of the _Hylian Informer_."

"You're THE Knigma?" the third messenger asked. "Of course, we'll answer anything."

"Good," the one called 'Knigma' grinned. "Right this way, gentlemen. And remember, this is a very serious situation. Something the people of Hyrule need to be informed of immediately. And of course, anything you say can and probably WILL be in the _Hylian Informer_."

As the one called 'Knigma' led away the three Hylian messengers, Saria and Sodo stepped out of the bush. They looked up at the ranch and saw the disaster that had been left behind. Lon Lon Ranch was practically in ruins. Saria could hear the horses, cuccos, and 'cows' hollering out. She sensed they were unharmed, but now without a home.

"Well…" Sodo began. "What do we do now?"

Saria had an idea to just go back to the Forest Temple, but she couldn't go back now. Not after what just happened. "Link's home was just burned down. And…I feel that something still isn't right. I have to ask Link about that note we were sent. And if anything, we owe him an explanation of what just happened."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Sodo," Saria said solemnly. "We're going to Hyrule Castle."

  
Chapter 17  


As Link sat back, he was happy that the Zora showed up. It looked like Zelda was ready to go out and do something she might regret later. The sounds of the protestors outside could still be heard. They were obviously still crying out for retaliation against the supposed 'Gerudo bombing'. And they were still going on about the Goron avalanche and the Zora blockade. But the whole time, there was only one side of the story, and that was Knigma's side. Finally, it looked there would be another view.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked the Zora. And what can I help you with?"

"What would that be?" Link asked, fully aware of what the answer would be.

"There is a twisted rumor going around that a band of Zoras have blocked off Zora's River," Daleesha answered. "Furthermore, it states that it was done in a grand extortion scheme." Her expression grew angry. "But I come to tell you, Princess Zelda, that these allegations are false!"

"You mean the river wasn't blocked off by Zora's?" Zelda asked, with a gleam of hope.

"Of course it wasn't!" Daleesha shot back angrily. "I can honestly say, princess, that there were NO Zoras even near the river when it was blocked. And frankly, we are outraged of accusations of an extortion scheme."

"Then who DID block the river?" Malon asked.

"That is what we're not sure of," Daleesha answered. "And that is why I'm here. I have come with the hope that the princess could provide us with those answers."

"Me?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, you!" Daleesha responded. "Was it not YOU who spread those lies about my people?"

"No, it wasn't me," Zelda answered. "This story was spread by someone else. It was spread by this." She waved an issue of the _Hylian Informer_. "And it was spread by its editor, a man named Knigma."

"Excuse me if I'm a little suspicious, princess," Daleesha said skeptically. "But how do you expect me to believe that one man could spread so many lies?"

"I ask myself the same question," Link said.

"Maybe I can help answer that," Malon said, giving Link a cold stare. "I've been reading the _Hylian Informer_ ever since it was first released a year ago. And I've seen the stories it's published. It's been a source of news for each and every Hylian and given us a new insight as to what's going on in Hyrule. And more than anything, the _Hylian Informer_ has NEVER been wrong. Everything that's been in there has been 100 percent truth and Knigma has become one of the most trusted people in Hyrule. So trusted, in fact, that even I have a hard time believing what the truth is anymore. I just have a hard time believing that Knigma would blatantly lie to the people and so does everyone else. He's just…so convincing and his history of giving us the true story first has been too much to ignore."

Daleesha looked on curiously and looked back at Zelda. "So the people are crying for war against my people thanks to a writer? I still find that hard to swallow, but I can believe that many people can be coerced into believing that which is not true. Especially if the person spreading those lies, is a person the people believe can do no wrong."

"So, bottom line, you're saying the Zoras didn't block the river?" Link asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Daleesha answered.

Zelda stood up. "Then would you mind coming out with me, Daleesha? Maybe you can get in your side of the story to the protestors."

"I'd love to," Daleesha smiled. "Lead the way."

Zelda and Daleesha walked out of the castle while Link, Malon, and COMBAT followed closely behind. Link thought about the exchange that just took place. If Daleesha was telling the truth, then Link's suspicions were being confirmed. He had a feeling that Knigma was making these stories up, but he had no idea why. What would the editor of a high-selling tabloid have to gain by turning the Hylians against other races? Hopefully, Link would find out soon. But that's when he remembered that Knigma was still missing.

  
Chapter 18  


Link, Malon, and COMBAT stood at a distance from the main gate. Link saw Zelda and Daleesha walk over to the main gate towards the Hylian mob. The protestors were still yelling angrily.

"Do you think everything will work out?" Malon asked.

"I hope so," Link answered.

Kreature began to chuckle. "With Hylians? Not likely."

Link looked at the three Lizalfos. "What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding?" Krash said. "Hylians have to be the most stubborn things out there."

"They won't buy anything the princess is selling," Og added. "I give it a minute before they start trying to scale the gate."

As Zelda and Daleesha made their way to the gate, Link saw that someone else had arrived. It was Drekkin, the sorcerer. He had been missing for sometime. Link stopped him in his tracks.

"Where have you been?" Link asked the sorcerer. "The last we heard, you called three messengers to meet you at Gerudo Valley."

"The messengers…never arrived," Drekkin said. "I waited there patiently, but for some reason the messengers never showed up." He looked over at Zelda. "I see the princess is ready to address the people. I certainly hope…hostilities won't erupt."

"I doubt that will happen," Link said. "The people are finally going to hear the other side of the story."

"We'll see how they react, boy," Drekkin said solemnly. "I'm just saying don't always assume the best." With those words, the wizard left for the castle.

Link turned away from Drekkin and looked at Zelda. It looked like she was ready to begin.

* * *

Zelda immediately heard the jeers from the angry mob at the sight of Daleesha. She hated that the Hylians were so quick to be judgmental. Hopefully, she could at least calm them down.

"I know you're all here expecting me to address the situation in Gerudo Valley," Zelda began. "I have only two things to say regarding that situation. First, I want to offer my condolences to the victims and their families. You are in our prayers. The second thing I want to say regards not just the situation with the Gerudo, but everything regarding the situations with the Gorons and the Zoras as well. I realize that we have placed a lot of our trust in Knigma. Many of us have known him long before the _Hylian Informer_ ever existed. Those of us who have known him know a man who has prided himself on giving the people of Hyrule the truth. And since the _Hylian Informer_ was started, more of us began to realize that Knigma is a man dedicated to giving us the true story first. Even I have commended Knigma on his work, and I saw that this man would be a pivotal part of our society. But lately, I have come to doubt Knigma. His stories about the attacks by the Gorons, the Zoras, and the Gerudo have come with little or no evidence. Have these disasters really taken place? Yes they have. The disasters are very much reality. But was it a Goron, or a Zora, or a Gerudo who committed these acts? We don't know. We're not sure and we're not in a position to jump to conclusions. Knigma feels he can jump to conclusions, but I don't feel that way and I hope that none of you feel that way either.

"You all are very familiar with Knigma's view on these disasters. But we have not heard the other side of the story. I have with me a Zora ambassador. Her name is Daleesha. She has come all the way from Zora's Domain to give us the other side of the story."

Zelda gave the floor to Daleesha. There were still many angry Hylians out there, and that worried Zelda. But they had at least been orderly enough for a speech to take place.

"Thank you, Zelda," Daleesha began. "People of Hyrule, I come representing the Zoras, for my people have heard about what has happened. We have become fully aware that Zora's River has become blocked, along with your water supply. For that, we offer our sympathy. However, we have also become aware of the lies printed in the _Hylian Informer_. I come to say that the Zoras had nothing to do with the blocking of the river. And my people are definitely not blocking your water supply for extortion purposes. I know you respect Knigma. He must be very trusted to get where he is today. But people, I fear you have been deceived."

"HOLD IT!!!! HOLD IT!!!!"

Daleesha stopped and stood silent at the outburst. Zelda looked up. She saw someone climbing a vine and climbed up to a ledge near the gate. Zelda recognized who it was. It was Knigma.

"LIES!!" Knigma shouted. "ALL LIES!!" He stopped to catch his breath. "Look at you. Little Miss Zora trying to provide her people with an alibi? Or is it a huge COVER-UP?!?!"

"What are you talking about, Knigma?!" Zelda shouted.

"Don't pretend you don't know, princess!" Knigma shot back. "These people aren't stupid. They know that you're trying to cover for this scum. You KNOW that they're the ones who blocked the river. You KNOW it was the Gorons who caused that avalanche. And you KNOW that it was the Gerudo who blew up that bridge. I can see right through you! You are denying these good Hylians what they want. They want vengeance! Vengeance against scum like the Zoras and the Gorons and the Gerudo! And you're trying to deny them that by trying to turn the tables on me?" He began chuckling. "Come on, princess. You KNOW that I'm right. These people KNOW that I'm right." He looked at the crowd of Hylians. "I have NEVER lied to the people of Hyrule! Everything I've ever said in my publications and in life, people know as the God-given truth!" Knigma glared at Zelda. "And that scares you, doesn't it, princess? You know that I'm right. But you just want to avoid a war. You have no faith in us Hylians. You're just a pathetic pacifist! You could have just told us that. You didn't have to go to all the trouble to get some Zora out of the street. You didn't have to order some huge cover-up to keep everyone happy and just let this scum get away with their sins!"

The people started murmuring angrily. Zelda could hardly believe it. She had everything going so well, but Knigma appeared like a phantom and destroyed any progress Zelda had made. The mob was starting to grow angry.

"Think about it, people!" Knigma continued. "The princess says that there's no evidence that these acts have been committed by Gorons, or Zoras, or Gerudo. But have I not proven year in and year out that my WORD is evidence enough?!"

The people cheered. Zelda felt like jumping off a cliff. This was sure to end in disaster.

"You know that it's true!" Knigma shouted to the people. "And you all know that the only way to resolve this is by having our vengeance. The only one who DOESN'T know that, is Princess Zelda! So for the princess that's been living under a rock, let's let her know what we want! We want vengeance! We want revenge!"

Knigma began leading a huge 'We want vengeance! We want revenge!' chant. Zelda was beaten. She had peace restored, before this pompous jerk came in to destroy everything. She had done all she could. Zelda only walked away with Daleesha, trying to think about how this would be resolved.

  
Chapter 19  


The sun was just beginning to rise. Saria and Sodo had reached their destination, but noticed that there were hundreds of Hylian protestors yelling outside Hyrule Castle.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Sodo asked.

"I have no idea," Saria responded. "But with strained Hylian-Kokiri relations, it'd be best if we went in another way.

"Which way…" Sodo began coughing violently again. He quickly took what looked like the last bottle of red potion. Saria could only hope that there were some more in the castle. "Which way do we go?"

"That way," Saria pointed. She noticed that most of the guards had been stationed at the front gate. But there was a huge space where Saria and Sodo could just jump down and make their way to the front door.

They jumped down and headed straight for the castle entrance. It looked like the door was open, just waiting for Saria and Sodo to rush in. As they made their way to the door, Saria thought about what she would do next. What would Link say when he saw them here? Was it really Link who sent her the note? And how would Saria break it to Link and Malon that the ranch had burned down? She would soon find out.

* * *

Drekkin was out wandering around the castle. He knew that it would soon be his. He saw his plot to take the throne in jeopardy, with the speech delivered by the princess and that meddling ambassador. But he saw Knigma come through again, with his uncanny ability to sway the crowd onto his side. Soon, the princess would be ousted from the throne by her own people and Drekkin would take over.

But suddenly, Drekkin looked over to a remote area to see that two figures were trying to break into the castle. They looked…familiar. Then it hit him. It was that 'Saria' girl and she had her friend with her. The two Kokiri had managed to make it to the castle. The only thing Drekkin could assume was that she was here to find that 'Link' character.

But another thought hit Drekkin. If the Kokiri were here…Drekkin snickered. He couldn't wait to tell Knigma.

  


Comments? Feel free to review below or mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com


	4. Chapter 4: Fire in the ranch!

Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers who read my previous works. Without the tremendous responses I got, I wouldn't be writing today. (Also, special thanks to Post Rapture and the Singleton sisters. 'Thesis of the Kokiri' really inspired me on this one.)

  
Chapter 20  


Link and Malon sat at the side of Zelda. The princess hadn't slept all night after what happened the day before. Link saw the whole thing go down. He saw that Zelda and Daleesha, the Zora ambassador, had made real progress in calming the Hylian mob. Zelda's speech was extremely convincing. But that was until the charismatic editor of the _Hylian Informer_, Knigma, showed up. He had somehow managed to turn all the Hylians against Zelda and dismissed the entire speech as some cover-up, which Link knew was beyond ridiculous.

"Zelda, it's ok," Malon said soothingly. "It's not so bad. You had everyone them hanging on your every word."

"Yeah, until Knigma showed up," Zelda said sadly. "Now it's worse than ever. They're all screaming for a war, and the laws I passed haven't done anything. It's only getting more people arrested."

"I must say," Daleesha said. "That Knigma person sure has a sense of presence. I can't believe how willing the people were to see his way."

Link looked outside to see that there were many Hylian protestors still shouting for vengeance and war. "Don't these people ever sleep?"

"And you know what's worse?" Zelda continued. "Knigma made ME look like the bad guy out there. He's got everyone thinking I'm the villain in this whole thing. What would my father think if he saw that?"

"Don't worry about what they think," Malon said. "Everything will work out. I'm sure this will just blow over and the people will disband soon enough."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Link heard Kreature say.

Link saw that the three Lizalfos, COMBAT, were each stationed by the throne room door. Kreature was on top of a statue holding a huge sack, while Krash and Og were on each side of the door holding wooden clubs.

"If anyone knows how hateful the Hylians can be, it's us," Krash said.

"And we know that some of them are actually stupid enough to try and rush the castle," Og added. "But we'll have a surprise waiting for them if they do."

"Link, you don't actually think someone would be crazy enough to break into the castle, do you?" Malon asked.

It was the sorcerer, Drekkin, who answered. Link didn't even know he was there. "I believe they can. In the state they're in, they'll be crazy enough to do anything. I wouldn't even rule out the possibility…of an assassination attempt."

He didn't think of it, but that thought scared Link. If Zelda went anywhere, there would be a great possibility that someone would attempt an assassination.

Zelda began shaking. "I never thought that any of my people would be willing to go that far. But it IS a possibility."

Then everything stopped. Link heard approaching footsteps and a pair of voices. Then there was a pounding on the door. It sounded like there really WERE protestors who were trying to break in. It might have been an assassination attempt, like Drekkin was talking about. Zelda and Malon stepped back behind Drekkin. Link stood in the same spot waiting. Then the door flew open.

As the door swung open, COMBAT took action. In the blink of an eye, Kreature draped the sack over what appeared to be two intruders.

"Da da da da da da, CHARGE!!!" Krash and Og shouted, before tackling the two intruders.

They struggled and one of them tried standing up, which amazed Link because he appeared to be so short. As one of them stood, Og knocked him down with a strike of his club. The struggle continued like that until Zelda stopped it.

"STOP!!!" she shouted.

COMBAT stopped trying to subdue the two intruders and looked up at Zelda.

"Let them up," Zelda said. "I want to see what they look like."

Kreature, Krash, and Og stood up and let go of the sack. Just then, a small figure emerged from the sack. A young girl with green hair…Link immediately realized who it was.

"Saria?!"

  
Chapter 21  


Link couldn't believe that Saria was there. She didn't say anything. She just looked at the sack and waited for the other person to come out. That's when Sodo came out, holding his head in pain.

"Uh…oh," Krash stuttered. "I think we goofed again."

Sodo looked up angrily at the three Lizalfos. "What was that about?! Were you three trying to kill me…again?!" Sodo hadn't forgotten the time when COMBAT hung him 70 feet above the ground in the Forest Temple walkway. He still withheld some anger at them.

Kreature ran up to immediately embrace Saria. "It's great to see you again, short stuff."

"Yeah, it's been a long time," Krash added.

"We missed you, Saria," Og finished. They remembered that it was Saria who was the first to see any good in the three lizards.

"Oh, I missed you guys too," Saria squealed.

"Well, I sure didn't," Sodo said angrily. "You guys almost killed me! What's wrong with you?!"

Kreature grinned. "Sorry, shorty. We didn't know it was you."

"Yeah," Og snickered. "We thought you were some Hylian protestor trying to break in."

"We're sorry, kid," Krash smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I'll give Og a huge bonk on the head." Krash took his club and smashed it over Og's head.

"OW!!" Og shouted in pain. "Hey, I wasn't THAT sorry."

As happy as Link was to see Saria and COMBAT reunited, he had to ask the obvious question.

"Saria, what are you doing here?" Link asked. "Why did you and Sodo leave the forest?"

Saria looked up curiously. "You mean you don't know?"

"I knew it," Sodo said. "I knew this didn't sound right."

"What do you mean?" Link asked. "What are you talking about?"

Sodo didn't say anything. He just handed Link a note. Malon walked up next to Link as they both took the note and started reading:

**Saria,**

There's been an emergency. Something's happened at the ranch. I had someone take you this note with the hope that you would get it. If you do, please come to the ranch as soon as possible. It may be a matter of life or death.

Link

Link couldn't understand this. He never sent such a note. Who wrote this note? And why did they send it to Saria?

"And you went to the ranch?" Malon asked.

"Yeah," Saria answered. She looked up solemnly. "But there's something we have to tell you. Something happened at the ranch."

Malon's eyes grew wide. "Nothing bad happened, did it?"

Saria couldn't answer, because just then a royal messenger walked in. Zelda, still stressed out, walked over to the messenger.

"Hate mail?" she asked the messenger casually.

"Actually, princess, it's the latest _Hylian Informer_," the messenger said. He handed her the tabloid and left. Zelda then looked at everyone in the room.

"Well, how much worse can things get?" Zelda asked. She then looked at the front page, but when she saw it she nearly fainted.

"Zelda?" Link asked worriedly. "What is it? It's not another shot at you, is it?"

"No."

"It's not another 'attack' by some other race, is it?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

Zelda said nothing. She only handed Link the _Hylian Informer_. Link and Malon looked at the front page. Malon fainted immediately at the sight of the headline. Link was almost ready to join her. This…couldn't be true. This…was wrong, it had to be. But there it was, in big bold letters.

**"Lon Lon Ranch Burned to the Ground by Two Kokiri Arsonists."**

  
Chapter 22  


Link was speechless. He couldn't believe the headline he had just seen. It was unbelievable. The ranch, the only home Link knew since he left the forest, was left in ashes. But the other thing he couldn't shake off was that it accused two Kokiri. He read further down the article, which said that two Kokiri were sighted by three witnesses at the scene of the fire. And there were only two Kokiri present and they were Saria and Sodo.

"Link? What is it?" Saria asked. She wasn't aware that such a thing like the _Hylian Informer_ existed.

"It's…an article," Link tried answering. "It says that…the ranch, my ranch was burned to the ground."

Saria looked at Link sadly, then she looked at Sodo. "He knows."

Link was shocked at those words. Was she admitting it? He didn't even believe Saria was capable of such a thing? He couldn't speak, but that's when Malon got to her feet and let her anger take over.

"Wow, I didn't think Kokiri could commit such acts," Daleesha said to herself.

"You mean you admit it?!" Malon shouted. "You admit you did this?! How could you do such a thing?! How could burn down the only home I've ever known?! Why?!"

Saria exchanged confused looks with Sodo. "What do you mean?" Saria said, looking at Malon hurtfully.

Malon continued. "It says right here that my ranch, my HOME, was burned down by two Kokiri!"

"Two Kokiri?!" Saria and Sodo said at once.

Sodo looked around nervously. "Saria, they think we did it!"

"It's written down?!" Saria asked, her face full of fright. "Please tell me this is just something that comes here."

A scowl crossed Daleesha's face. "The _Hylian Informer_ is the biggest tabloid in all of Hyrule, young lady. It reaches about every Hylian in all of Hyrule. And they seem to believe everything it says."

Sodo started shaking nervously. "E-E-Every Hylian? If they hear about this, we won't get out of here alive."

"But how could this happen?" Saria asked fearfully. "We weren't the ones who set the fire. This is…wrong."

Link looked curiously at his childhood friend. "Y-You're saying you…didn't burn down the ranch?"

"We saw it burn down, Link," Saria said sadly. "But we didn't burn it down. Something else must have set the ranch on fire. But it wasn't us. You've got to believe me, Link! You believe me…don't you?"

Link saw the look in Saria's eyes, the innocent plea of those eyes begging Link to believe her. "Of course we believe you, Saria. Don't we, Malon?"

Malon didn't say anything. This was starting to anger Link. She wasn't actually entertaining the thought that Saria and Sodo actually did this, was she?

"I said 'DON'T WE, MALON'?!"

Malon turned around. "I…guess so."

"I don't get it," Sodo said. "How did they find out about the ranch? Who wrote this?"

Link knew the answer to that, and it made his blood boil in anger. Before he could say anything, another royal messenger came in.

"Princess Zelda, the mob is disbanding," the messenger said.

"Finally, some good news," Zelda said happily.

"Actually…it's because Knigma is ready to address the people about the latest _Hylian Informer_," the messenger added. 

Link was ready to explode. "Ok, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to go out there. I'm going to take this sword and I'm going to KILL HIM!!!"

"No, Link!" Zelda shouted. "I'm in deep enough without having one of my friends go out and kill the most respected and trusted man in Hyrule. Let's just go out and see what this scum has to say." She turned around. "Let's go," Zelda said. Link, Malon, Daleesha and the three lizard soldiers walked behind Zelda, but noticed that Saria and Sodo were following as well.

"And where are YOU going?" Zelda asked.

"We're coming too," Saria said boldly. "I want to see who it is who wrote these lies and why he would do such a thing."

"Yeah, Link," Sodo added. "We want to see what reason they have for accusing us of burning down the ranch."

Link couldn't argue with that. "Ok, you can come. But stay behind us. Hylian-Kokiri relations are strained enough as it is, we don't want the Hylians to see you."

As Link walked along with everyone, he remembered the presence of racism against the Kokiri. Hylians had become so stubborn and Link never understood why they hated the Kokiri so much. He did know one thing, and that was that the sight of a Kokiri would send the Hylian mob into a frenzy. Link could only hope that Saria and Sodo wouldn't be seen.

  
Chapter 23  


Knigma was warming up to deliver his latest rant to the Hylian public. But this one would be memorable. His plan had worked to perfection and the two Kokiri became complete scapegoats. If everything went as planned, then Princess Zelda would be ousted from the throne and Drekkin would become the new king. But just as he thought of him, Drekkin walked up to Knigma.

"Drekkin, you know you shouldn't be here," Knigma said confidently. "You should be back at the castle…preparing your acceptance speech when Princess Zelda gets kicked off the throne."

"Don't worry about me, Knigma," the sorcerer said. "The people WILL accept me as their ruler. But I feel I need to inform you of the latest developments."

"Hmm, I thought I was the one with the latest developments," Knigma said thoughtfully. "But never mind that, what's happened? And make it quick, I've got an adoring public waiting for me."

"It's about those two Kokiri," Drekkin began.

"Oh yes, our two scapegoats," Knigma said sinisterly. "It'll be perfect. I'll rant on about the Kokiri being a menace to society. Then if that kid in the dress shows up, which I know he will, I'll ask his opinion. If he agrees, then it's another one on my little campaign. If he sticks up for his friend, then I'll bombard him with accusations. Then I'll go on about his relationship with the Kokiri girl and his relationship with Zelda. Then I'll make it look like Zelda's siding with the Kokiri, which will get the people enraged. SO enraged, that they'll go into a state of anarchy and kick the little princess off the throne. It's BEAUTIFUL! I've got to write it down!" Knigma pulled out his scrolls, until Drekkin gripped his writing hand.

"There may a change of plans, Knigma," Drekkin said. "Those two 'scapegoats' are here."

"Here?" Knigma asked. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Drekkin answered. "The two Kokiri are here, and they managed to get into the castle and find that 'Link' boy."

"Really?" Drekkin said slowly. That crazed grin began to cross the editor's face. He soon began chuckling madly. "If they're here…and they're at the castle…this'll work out even BETTER than I planned. If it goes the way I think it does…" he grinned at Drekkin. "Then you'll be king by the end of today!"

Drekkin looked intrigued. "What are you planning, Knigma?"

"Let's just say…" Knigma paused. "Let's just say, that if a certain princess and a certain kid in a dress are in attendance, then by the end of the day, there will be ANARCHY!" He laughed madly.

"In that case, I want to stick around for this," Drekkin grinned. "I'll be waiting by the castle gate."

As Drekkin left, Knigma was still laughing. This would be perfect. By the end of the day, it would be Knigma writing in his scrolls of the fall of Princess Zelda.

* * *

Link leaned on the wall of the Happy Mask shop. Zelda, Malon, Daleesha, and COMBAT looked on, waiting for Knigma to come out. Saria and Sodo stood quietly waiting as well. Link wondered how Knigma would back up these allegations. But he would have to wonder no more. Walking out, was the charismatic editor of the _Hylian Informer_ himself.

Knigma looked out to the crowd, who gave him a standing ovation. "Wow. I didn't expect such a reaction. It almost brings a tear to my eye." He eccentrically wiped off a fake tear. "But my friends, we are here for a serious reason. I'm sure all of you have your latest issue of the _Hylian Informer_." He grinned widely. "But if you don't, then they're available for the EXTREMELY unbelievable price of 20 rupees an issue!"

Knigma shook his head wildly. "But what am I thinking? I'm getting off the subject. For those who have their issue, you know the situation. But for those who don't, then I regret to deliver this information. A few nights ago, Lon Lon Ranch was burned down in a HEINOUS act of arson! But it wasn't what happened that should outrage us. It wasn't how it happened that should outrage us. But it should be WHO did this that should enrage us. Now, we seem to be trying to fight the good fight from all fronts. The Gorons caused an avalanche, but they'll pay someday. The Zoras are blocking our water supply, but they'll pay someday too. The Gerudo blew up the bridge, and they'll get what's coming to them someday. But we need to focus on this, on who burned down the ranch. Was it Gorons? No. Was it Zoras? No. Was it Gerudo? No. It's worse than that. It was KOKIRI!!!"

The crowd began yelling angrily. Link's anger started to rise, and he saw Saria and Sodo shudder at the crowd's reaction to just the word 'Kokiri'.

"That's right, Kokiri," Knigma repeated. "Two of them. The big scourge of Hylians everywhere. 'Death to all Elves' has been the motto of every patriotic Hylian out there. Laws have been passed to subdue these little brats, and for the most part, our efforts have been successful. The last we saw of ANY Kokiri was nine months ago with the so-called 'Kokiri 12', a story which the _Hylian Informer_ brought to you first. Since then, we thought we were rid of them and we said 'good riddance'. But evidently, they're still around. And they have come back with a vengeance! They're committing arson with no regard as to who might have been hurt or even killed! They willingly struck, with the cold intent to kill! But don't take my word for it." Knigma began searching the audience until he found what looked like three royal messengers. Link recognized them as the three royal messengers who said they had gone out in search of Drekkin.

"It's them," Saria said quietly, tugging at Link's tunic.

"They're the ones who saw us at the ranch," Sodo added.

Knigma brought the three on stage and began to question them. "Now, gentlemen, you three were out in Hyrule Field that night just minding your own business, am I right?"

"That's right," the first one said.

"We were out on assignment," the second one said.

"And on the way to wherever it was you were going, you stopped by the ranch, am I right?" Knigma asked.

"That's right," the third one said. "It's so big, you can't miss it."

"But that's when it happened, didn't it?" Knigma said. "You saw the flames bursting out. They were quickly taking out the ranch and leaving mass devastation. So you three decided to go investigate, am I right?"

"That's right," the second one said.

"And when you got there," Knigma said ominously. "What did you see?"

"We saw two Kokiri," the first one said. "They were quickly running out of one of the housings. They were the only ones there."

"Thank you, gentlemen. You may step off the stage," Knigma said. The three royal messengers stepped off. Link knew this looked bad. Saria and Sodo had gone to the ranch on a false note, but were spotted shortly the fire started. There was enough evidence to convince anyone that the two Kokiri were guilty.

Knigma continued his speech. "There you have it. From three eyewitnesses, confirmation that it was Kokiri who burned down the ranch. Now we could stand here and complain. We could dismiss this whole thing right now and go on with our lives, but that wouldn't be right. We can't let those scourges get away this. They need to be hunted down and made to pay before they strike again. And as a people, we will find the two Kokiri responsible. Because…" Knigma stopped. He had spotted Link standing near the Happy Mask shop. He spotted Zelda, Malon, and Daleesha. He spotted Kreature, Krash, and Og. But most importantly, he found Saria and Sodo standing behind Link.

Knigma's deep breaths were breaths of madness. He raised a finger to point at Saria and Sodo. "IT WAS THEM!!! IT WAS THOSE TWO!!! THOSE TWO RIGHT THERE!!!"

  
Chapter 24  


The Hylian crowd turned around and looked at Link and everyone standing around them. The fury in their voices grew at the sight of Saria and Sodo. Link's hatred for Knigma multiplied at that moment.

"It was those two!" Knigma said again. "It was you two who burned down Lon Lon Ranch, you two sick arsonists! Coming for more, are you?!"

"Shut up, Knigma!" Link blurted out. "They didn't do it!"

Knigma glared at Link and only chuckled. "Oh I know you. I've got the insider info on you. Ladies and gentlemen, I want to direct your attention to the boy in the dress. What do we immediately notice? That the boy is DRESSED like the two Kokiri perpetrators. But what you don't know, is that the boy is actually FRIENDS with the two perpetrators."

The crowd murmured. Link was ready to explode. "What's your point, Knigma?!"

"Let me ask you something, boy," Knigma said. "Are you familiar with those two Kokiri?"

Link couldn't see where he was going with this. "Yes."

"But it's more than that isn't it?" Knigma continued. "Are they, or are they not, your FRIENDS?"

Link looked down at Saria. He had spent his whole childhood with her. He grew up with her. He knew one answer. "Yes. They're my friends."

Knigma's smile grew wider. "I think I can see the point and all these people see it, too. FRIENDS?! Even fraternization with Kokiri is enough to get a man arrested, but you're friends with them? Let's think about what that means. It MEANS that you KNOW that these two set fire to the ranch! You KNOW that they did it! And you want to 'protect' your friends by hiding them in the castle. You make me sick!" Knigma paused. "But wait…how could you hiding Kokiri in the castle…unless you have full consent…of the princess."

"What do you mean, Knigma?!" Zelda shouted.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know, princess," Knigma shot back. "You're the one with two fugitives running free in your own castle. You're supposed the princess of the people."

"What's your point?!" Zelda demanded.

"I think we both know what the people want," Knigma responded. "Now you've avoided it for awhile now. You've done nothing about the Gorons, the Zoras, or the Gerudo. But this time, you WILL listen to what the people want. They want justice. They want vengeance. Princess Zelda, if you truly are the princess of the people…then you will hand down justice by arresting those two Kokiri RIGHT NOW!!!"

"NO!!!" Zelda shouted. "These two Kokiri are my friends, too. And I won't arrest them for something they didn't do."

"No?!" Knigma asked angrily. He looked at the crowd. "No?! Listen to this, people. The princess knows what you all want, but she won't give it to you. This has been the big theme lately. Everything you've wanted, she hasn't given it to you. Well, I for one, have HAD IT!! I'm sick and tired of Princess Zelda's lack of action and I'm sure you all are tired of it too!!"

The people began cheering at that. This scared Link, but not as much as it seemed to be scaring Zelda. It couldn't be seen in her exterior, but Zelda was standing in fear as Knigma turned her people against her.

"You know something, people," Knigma continued. "I don't think that Zelda is FIT to rule over you. In fact, we're not going to take it anymore. I'm calling for a revolution! Join me, people! If Zelda won't give us what we want, then we'll throw her out and find someone who will! Who's with me?!"

The people all cheered.

"Zelda saw that war was the only way to get our justice, but she did everything possible to avoid it. She tried groveling to the scum. She passed laws that were meant to hold the people down. But now that I see that she's keeping fugitive Kokiri in the castle, well I say 'No more'! This madness stops now, Zelda. If you won't give the people of Hyrule what they want, then we'll take it ourselves!!" The crowd roared in approval. "So what do you think people? All in favor of riding the incompetent princess out of here…?"

The mob roared in approval. Link didn't like where this was going.

"Such a mighty response," Knigma said proudly. "And all in favor of a new beginning under anyone else…?"

The mob roared again. They seemed to approve of this and Link knew what was coming next. He turned around towards Saria and Sodo.

"Run," Link said. "Get out of here, before they come after you."

"But Link…?" Saria began.

"Just GO!!" Link shouted.

The two Kokiri reluctantly started running towards what seemed to be in the direction of the Temple of Time. Link turned around to see Knigma wasn't finished.

"Then there you have it," Knigma said. "This revolution begins. Let's get them!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Zelda shouted angrily. "You can't just throw me out, I'm still princess here."

"That's what you think!" Knigma shouted back. "Good people of Hyrule, as of right now, it's ANARCHY! If she wants to be the protector of bratty little elves and other insignificants, then she won't do it in our land. People, show your loyalty to your race and remove Zelda from this land."

Then in a moment of horror for Zelda, the Hylian mob started advancing towards her.

  


Comments? Feel free to review below or mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com


	5. Chapter 5: Ousted by her own people

Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers who read my previous works. Without the tremendous responses I got, I wouldn't be writing today.

  
Chapter 25  


Saria didn't look back but she just kept running. She didn't even look back to see if Sodo was still following her. But then she just suddenly stopped in her tracks. Then she felt someone crash into her and knock her down.

"Jeez, Saria," Sodo said. "Couldn't you have at least said something? Why'd we stop anyway?"

Saria got to her feet and stood with a grim expression. "I hear something. It sounds like…shouts of anger."

Sodo stuck his ear out towards the commotion. "I think I hear it too."

"I think something terrible has happened," Saria said grimly.

* * *

Link didn't want to have to hurt anyone. They were in deep as it is. But he made sure to knock down any Hylian who dared come near. He saw that Zelda, Malon, and Daleesha were running towards the drawbridge out towards Hyrule Field. Kreature, Krash, and Og were also trying to fight off the angry mob.

"Just keep moving," Link said. "We're almost out."

Eventually they all made their way outside to Hyrule Field. The Hylians were all held back by guards, but most of them had left anyway. Their purpose had been served. Link could hardly believe what transpired. What began as a normal Knigma tirade, ended with Zelda suddenly ousted from her own home.

"C-C-Can anyone tell me how this happened?" Malon asked.

"I can't believe this," Zelda said sadly. "They just…threw me out. I didn't think it could go to such an extreme, but everyone's thrown me out of my own home."

Link looked back towards Hyrule Castle. He thought about what must have been going on. He thought about how the people inside the castle must have reacted to the sudden revolution. But he also thought about Saria and Sodo. His two friends were out there running somewhere. If Knigma wasn't lying about the people taking what they wanted, then they would be hunting the two Kokiri down.

Zelda began shedding tears. "I can't believe this happened. This was supposed to be my big chance. The one chance for me to prove I could rule Hyrule on my own. And I didn't just fail…but I lost my father's kingdom!" Zelda completely burst into tears. Finding no other shoulder to cry on, she fell onto the shoulder of Malon.

"Zelda, it'll be ok," Link tried saying. "There's still Drekkin, isn't there?"

Zelda didn't respond. She only continued weeping bitterly.

"Who'd have thunk it?" Kreature said.

"How could such a large number of anything be so stupid?" Krash asked.

"Yeah," Og added. "We're not exactly geniuses, but there's only three of us. There's got to be a hundred of them. You'd think they'd be a little smarter."

"It's that lie about Saria and Sodo that put them over the top," Link tried answering. "Somehow that jerk found three witnesses. But I don't get it. How did he just happen to stumble on three witnesses who supposedly saw my two friends set fire to the ranch?"

Zelda walked up to Link. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Where?" Og asked. Kreature and Krash poked him in the ribs.

"Anywhere," Zelda said. "A dismal failure like me? It doesn't matter where I sleep."

Link was saddened at the sight of a hopeless Zelda. Maybe he could think of something that would help. Maybe…

  
Chapter 26  


It was beautifully done. The plan was finally complete and it worked to perfection. Drekkin sat on the throne and smiled. Victory was his, and with Zelda gone, he was now King of Hyrule. He wondered how long he should wait before stabbing the people of Hyrule in the back? If the people thought that he would be a king of the people, then they were sadly mistaking. Drekkin would rule Hyrule his way, and no one would dare oppose him. To think, it only took the power of a Hylian tabloid and a Hylian who the people believed was incapable of lying.

"Oh, Drekkin," someone called in a singsong voice. Drekkin looked out to see Knigma enter the throne room.

"Who let YOU in here?" Drekkin asked.

"Now is that any way to talk to the man who got you this throne?" Knigma asked, faking outrage. "I told the guards that you invited me here personally. We have a little something to discuss."

"And what's that?" Drekkin asked monotonously.

"It's just the little matter of the deal we made," Knigma said. "I got you this far, and I want what's mine. I want my rupees!"

"I don't have them right now," Drekkin said in the same monotonous tone. "Come back some other day."

Knigma glared angrily at Drekkin and approached the throne. "You know something, Drekkin? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you were trying to go back on our deal!"

"What's your point?" Drekkin asked.

Knigma's usually cocky exterior turned into a face of fury. "I WANT MY RICHES! You promised me VAST riches! And I want them! You have no idea of ALL the trouble I had to go through to make this happen! And you have no idea of what I've risked and what I've given up for YOU!"

"What you've given up?"

"Oh don't be STUPID!" Knigma shouted. "Maybe my life wasn't the greatest in the world, but I was doing just fine until you showed up…"

* * *

Knigma was in his home scrambling to put the finishing touches on the latest _Hylian Informer_. He had always been accurate with his release dates and he didn't want this one to be late. It was ten months since Knigma first created the _Hylian Informer_ with the purpose of providing the people of Hyrule with the truth first. And it worked. It was Knigma who first broke the story of the Kokiri 12 vanishing from the watch of the Hylian army of Kakariko. It was Knigma who first broke the story of the beefed up campaign to find any of the Kokiri menace. And it was Knigma who broke the story of the attack by Meyson, the evil shape-shifter. Knigma's honesty in his tabloid quickly made him popular with the people.

"Another good edition, Knigma?" someone asked. It was a young, blonde Hylian woman from the shop.

"Oh, most definitely," Knigma answered. "I just hope people buy it. Times have been tough for me lately." Knigma loved being at the top of the only tabloid in Hyrule. But it didn't exactly give Knigma the income he needed to make a decent living. He was lucky to make enough to eat and he had to raise the price of the _Hylian Informer_ to 20 rupees an issue.

"I'm sure they will," the woman said. "They just love it. You've become a really popular guy, Knigma."

"You really think so?" Knigma asked bashfully.

"I know so," the woman answered cheerfully. "We can't imagine life here without you. You've become such a big part of our lives." She looked out towards the potion shop. "Well, I've got to go. Good luck, Knigma."

"T-Thank you," Knigma said. That was enough to make his day. He never knew he was so respected. It made him…happy.

**"Greetings, sir."**

That voice caught Knigma by surprise. He turned around to see a sorcerer covered in a cloak and wearing a veil that covered all but his eyes. "H-Hello, sir. What can I do for you?"

The sorcerer walked in and shut the door behind him. "Are you the one called 'Knigma'?"

"Who wants to know?" Knigma asked.

"Hmm, I see it IS you, Knigma," the sorcerer said.

"How did you know that?" Knigma asked nervously. "Are you some sorcerer with psychic powers? Can you read minds? Do you what I'm thinking right now?"

The wizard chuckled. "I do have a few magic powers, but it didn't take magic to figure out who you were. I could tell from the papers you have there."

Knigma looked back and saw his tabloids lying there. "I guess it WAS kind of obvious. But never mind that, who are you? And what are you doing in my home?"

The wizard walked around and grabbed an issue of the _Hylian Informer_. "I've read some of your work. It's very impressive."

"Thank you," Knigma said nervously. "I do put a lot of work into it. It takes a lot of time and effort to find these stories and confirm the truth. It's really hard sometimes, but it's worth it."

"Really?" the stranger asked. "Well, I don't see it paying many dividends."

Knigma hung his head down. He did have the respect and trust of the people, but other than that he had nothing to show for his work. "I guess I can't argue with that. Things are pretty bad."

The sorcerer grinned. "Well, what would you say if I could improve your situation?"

"Well, I'd say…who the heck are you, anyway?" Knigma asked.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness," the sorcerer said sinisterly. "I am Drekkin, the personal advisor of the King of Hyrule."

Knigma's eyes widened. "You know the king? And you came here to see…me? Th--at is such an honor!"

"Well, actually I came to make a very interesting proposal," Drekkin said. "You see, I am a hard working sorcerer who feels I should be the one to rule over Hyrule. And word has it that the King of Hyrule will be leaving on some personal business and he will leave his daughter, Princess Zelda, in charge."

"W-What are you saying?" Knigma asked.

"You, Knigma, are the most trusted man in Hyrule," Drekkin began. "People read your _Hylian Informer_ knowing that everything in there is the truth. Well, how would you feel about…lying?"

"Lying?" Knigma asked in shock. "I-I can't lie. These people believe in me."

"Exactly!" Drekkin said. "They believe in you and will believe anything you say. They wouldn't suspect that the honest 'Knigma' would ever lie to them."

"I can't lie," Knigma repeated. "I can't just risk my reputation. What would happen if they found out?"

"I'll make it worth your while," Drekkin grinned. "If you help me to become king, then I'll shower you with riches beyond your wildest dreams. You'll never have to live in your state of poverty ever again. And I guarantee that your honest reputation will remain intact. In fact, when I become king, I'll see to it that you become a legend."

"A legend?" Knigma said hypnotically. "Me, a legend?"

"Not just a legend," Drekkin clarified. "But a very RICH legend. You'll be the RICHEST man in all of Hyrule."

Knigma thought about this. If he resorted to…lying and got caught, then he would be hunted down by hundreds of angry Hylians. And his reputation would be ruined. He would live the rest of his life scorned by society. But he would also have to scrounge daily just to keep from going into complete and utter poverty. But if he did whatever this sorcerer wanted, then Knigma would be secure for life. He would be rich beyond his wildest dreams and would be famous through every land. He made his choice.

"And just what would I be lying about?" Knigma smiled.

"I'll let you know," Drekkin said. "I'll contact whenever the king decides to leave. And when he does, it'll be the opportunity to take advantage of young Zelda's inexperience. We'll make up a few disasters and find some scapegoats to blame them on."

"What if they find out that we're lying?" Knigma asked. "I mean, what if someone actually goes to the trouble to investigate and they find nothing?"

"We won't just completely make things up, fool," Drekkin said. "Disasters WILL happen!"

"I see you've thought ahead," Knigma said. "You've actually found someone to make disasters happen?"

"You might say that," Drekkin grinned.

"Who is he?" Knigma asked curiously. "I want to meet him. I want to know who I'm working with."

Drekkin's smile grew wider. "You're looking at him."

"You?" Knigma asked in surprise. "You're going to do these things yourself?"

"Of course," Drekkin responded. "It IS my plan. You're job is to report these disasters, but instead of telling the 'truth', you'll blame…oh I don't know…other people, no better yet…entire races of people. If you're the trusted, honest person I've heard so much about, they wouldn't even think of doubting you. And they'll pay you handsomely to read of these disasters."

Knigma started chuckling. "Hey, I'm starting to like this."

"And it'll work," Drekkin continued. "Eventually, we'll keep these fake stories coming. The princess will become overwhelmed and she'll beg me to take the throne."

"Why you?" Knigma asked questioningly.

"Because the king will place me second in command of the princess while he's gone," Drekkin answered. "When the princess is bombarded with these disasters, the people will see her as an incapable ruler and revolt. The people will all overthrow her and I shall take the throne. And when her father asks for it back, I'll crush him!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take it?" Knigma asked.

"I can't do that," Drekkin answered frustratingly. "If I just TAKE the throne, the royal family will rally the people behind them and they will try and overthrow me. But if I make the princess out to be a complete incompetent through your stories, I can turn the people against her and then they'll welcome me as their ruler."

"It's all starting to make sense to me now," Knigma smiled. He began to laugh madly. "It sounds perfect. I've got to write this down." Knigma pulled out his scroll.

"Write it down?" Drekkin asked curiously. "For what? You think I have a bad memory?"

"No, you misunderstand," Knigma said blandly. "I figure if I'm going to become a legend, then I should start keeping personal records. Let people read about the legend of Knigma long after he's deceased."

"Uh, right," Drekkin said monotonously. "Then do we have a deal?"

"Let me see if I have this whole thing straight," Knigma began. "You're the advisor of the king who's not content with being advisor. You want to rule. And the king's leaving on personal business and is going to leave Princess Zelda in charge. And this is her first time with absolute power, so you want to take this chance and take the throne, am I right so far?"

"That's correct," Drekkin said.

"So you've decided to come to ME," Knigma continued. "You figure that there are so many people willing to believe anything I write, so you want me to write some disaster stories. Disasters that I'll say are committed by other races, but that will ACTUALLY be committed by you. And eventually, the stories will lead to the people seeing Zelda as a complete incompetent and revolting against her. And when she's kicked off the throne, you'll take power as the second in command, am I right?"

"That's right," Drekkin said.

"It's BRILLIANT!!" Knigma shouted. "I'm in!!"

"Excellent," Drekkin said. He began to make his way towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Knigma said suddenly. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You just go about your meager life as usual," Drekkin answered. "When the king leaves, I'll come back to give you every detail."

As the sorcerer, Drekkin, walked out of Knigma's door, the editor could only stand and smile. In a sense, he had just committed treason. He sold out the royal family for the sake of fame and riches. But Knigma didn't care. He wouldn't get caught.

* * *

  
Chapter 27  


"You remember that, huh?" Knigma asked angrily. "Because I sure do!" Knigma was in a rage. He hadn't done any of this for Drekkin, but he did it for himself. And the last thing he wanted was to be cheated out what he was promised.

"What's your point, Knigma?" Drekkin asked, in an irritated tone.

"What's my point? It's very simple," Knigma began. "YOU may be the big bad sorcerer guy with all the magical powers, but don't forget that NONE OF THIS was possible without ME!! YOU came to ME!! I was living a meager life, but I was doing just fine. I never asked Drekkin for help, Drekkin asked ME!! If it wasn't for ME, you would still be kissing up to the royal family trying to get ahead. No, it was me and my little tabloid that gave you what you needed to make all this happen. There IS no 'King Drekkin' without Knigma, so I think that I'm entitled to what was promised to me. I want what's mine. Give me my rupees, or suffer the consequences!"

"Suffer the consequences?" Drekkin repeated in a huff. "You little insect! You DARE threaten ME, the King of Hyrule?!"

"BALONEY!!" Knigma shouted. "I'm merely saying: If me and my _Hylian Informer_ were able to dethrone a princess, then I'm positive that it can dethrone a king."

Drekkin looked quizzically at the charismatic editor. "What do you mean? You have nothing on me."

"Let's just say you were to back down from this whole thing right now and screw me out of this whole deal," Knigma began. "Then I wouldn't guarantee that there won't be a story in the _Hylian Informer_ about a certain wizard who caused an avalanche, who blocked the river, who blew up the bridge, and who set fire to Lon Lon Ranch."

Drekkin laughed maniacally. "You fool! You can't do that!"

"And why not? You said yourself that everyone will believe anything I say. And I know every little detail of the whole plan. I'll call it 'Drekkin's Master Plan: EXPOSED'!"

"Because to tell them everything is to incriminate yourself as well," Drekkin responded. "If you tell them everything, then they'll all see each of your stories has been a lie. They'll see that you KNEW it was me, but decided to blame someone else. Think about it. They'll never trust you again. And how about Princess Zelda? She said herself that those two Kokiri were her friends. If you admit to framing them, she'll throw you in the dungeon. That is, if that 'Link' guy doesn't kill you first."

Knigma hadn't thought of that. He was stuck. He didn't think that far ahead.

"Of course, I'll overlook this insolence," Drekkin continued. "And you shall have your VAST riches."

"Good," Knigma said unshaken. "Give them to me. I want them NOW!"

"I don't have it prepared for you, yet," Drekkin said. "If you stay the night, I'll give you the first installment."

"Installment?" Knigma asked. "Why can't I have it all at once."

"If I gave you all the money I promised you, the castle treasury would be broke," Drekkin smiled. "But I will have all of it. It's just a matter of...taxing the people."

"Fine, I'll stay the night," Knigma said as he headed towards the door. "But I want it first thing in the morning."

Knigma walked a proud man. By tomorrow, he would have his fortune. But Knigma already had one thing Drekkin couldn't take away, and that was his fame. Tomorrow, Knigma would come out of Hyrule Castle and go back to town to a hero's welcome.

  
Chapter 28  


Link tiptoed past everyone. He didn't want to wake anyone up, especially Zelda. After the trying day the now 'former' princess had, he was surprised she slept so easily. Maybe it was just the fatigue. Zelda hadn't slept at all the night before.

Link wanted to walk out and head straight towards the castle. He had no idea why Drekkin hadn't done anything yet. The sorcerer was the second in command, but he hadn't taken any action against the Hylian people, nor had he searched for Zelda. But then again, Drekkin didn't know where they were, either.

"Going somewhere, boy?"

Link quickly turned around. It was the Zora ambassador, Daleesha. She was mounted on her horse and looked like she was ready to go somewhere.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Link replied.

Daleesha smiled, something she hadn't done too much since her arrival. "Well, actually, I was just about to go home. I'm going back to Zora's Domain."

"So soon?" Link asked.

"So soon?" Daleesha repeated. "I've been here much too long, Link. I have to go back, or King Zora might have my head. Besides that, I need to inform him of this latest development. Farewell."

"Daleesha, wait," Link said suddenly. "Don't…say anything about what happened today."

"Say nothing?" Daleesha asked curiously. "In case you haven't noticed, this is a big deal and it's not something that can be simply ignored."

"Just don't say anything," Link said. "I'm sure I'll have Zelda on the throne again by tomorrow night." He broke into a cocky smile. "In fact, nobody outside of Hyrule Castle Town has to know about this."

"I see you're confident, young man," Daleesha said. "Care to tell me what you have in mind?"

"It's…a secret," Link said bashfully.

"Fair enough," Daleesha smiled. "I won't force it out of you. Farewell, Link. And be sure to thank Zelda for her hospitality."

As Daleesha rode off, Link was ready to continue on his way. But when he turned around, he ran into someone else. It was Malon.

"Secret?" Malon asked. "Why don't you tell me your little secret, Link. What are you going to do?"

"Can't get anything past you," Link said. "I'm going to go see our friend, Knigma."

Malon grew suspicious. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

"I'll try not to," Link said. "But I'm not going there to talk to him. I'm going there to get something that might put an end to all this."

"What's that?" Malon asked.

"I remember the first time I talked to Knigma," Link began. "He told me that he wrote down everything he saw in his scrolls. If I can get his scrolls, I can at least find out if he REALLY saw Saria and Sodo set that fire. It's not much of a plan, but it's the only thing I have right now."

"But aren't you an enemy of the public right now? The Hylians didn't look too kindly on us being 'elf-lovers'."

"Don't worry about that." Link pulled out a black cloak and wrapped it over his whole body. He also grabbed a Skull Mask, the novelty mask of a skull kid, and put it on his face. "Can you recognize me?"

"Recognize you?" Malon smiled. "I can barely see your face. It's perfect."

"Good, then I'll be back by dawn," Link said. He gave Malon a quick kiss and left for Hyrule Castle.

  
Chapter 29  


Link spent a lot of his time in Hyrule Castle Town asking questions. To his relief, no one recognized him with that black cloak and mask on. He asked everyone around town about Knigma, but everyone cut him off with praise for Knigma's heroism. Link scoffed at that thought. That pompous jerk wasn't anything close to what a hero should be. As far as Link was concerned, he was a liar. Finally, he got a breakthrough.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where I can find the house of Knigma?"

"Oh, yes. It's that way. You can't miss it."

"Thanks."

"But he's not there, though."

Link took a breath of frustration. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"I believe he went to Hyrule Castle. He's spending the night there, last I heard."

"Thanks." Link walked away. The castle? Drekkin was letting him stay in the castle? Why? It didn't make sense to Link. He kept thinking while he headed to Knigma's house. He made sure no one was around and broke the door down.

Link looked around everywhere. All he saw was empty cupboards and stacks of dirt sheets. He couldn't stand the sight of the _Hylian Informer_. It was a sheet of lies. Lies that manipulated an entire population. Lies that got his friend ousted from her rightful spot on the throne. Lies that have his other two friends being persecuted. He looked everywhere, but couldn't find any of Knigma's scrolls. They weren't there. That frustrated Link even more. He walked out to what seemed to be an empty alley.

"Psst, Link."

Link looked around. Someone was whispering towards him.

"Link, over here."

Link walked over behind a bush. He found two friendly faces. It was Saria and Sodo.

  


Comments? Feel free to review below or mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking into Hyrule Castle

Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers who read my previous works. Without the tremendous responses I got, I wouldn't be writing today.

  
Chapter 30  


Link didn't expect to see Saria and Sodo hiding behind a bush. There was only one thing he could ask. "What are you two doing here?"

The Forest Sage smiled. "No, what are YOU doing here? I thought you were gone."

"I was, but I came back," Link said. "But why did YOU come back? You know what'll happen if anyone sees you."

"We knew something was wrong, Link," Saria said. "We knew something awful had happened."

"What…did happen?" Sodo asked. "All we heard was a lot of noise."

"Well…" Link began. "Zelda's…out of the castle right now…JUST TEMPORARILY. Trust me, I'll get her back in there."

"What good is just getting her back there?" Sodo asked. "The way it sounded, it was as if they don't trust her anymore."

"But they will though," Link said. "All I have to do is find Knigma."

"That mean guy who wrote those lies about us?" Saria asked. "We saw him go into the castle. He said the new king requested his presence."

"New king?" Link repeated. That sounded suspicious. Drekkin was just a second in command. He wouldn't just be assuming the throne in Zelda's absence, would he? "Something's not right. But if Knigma's in there, then I have to go get his scrolls. I have a feeling I'll find the truth in there."

"But how are you getting in?" Saria asked. A smile crossed her face. "I don't think they'll let in someone in a cloak and…a goofy mask."

Link suddenly remembered his disguise. It was enough to fool the townspeople, but it would raise suspicion with the guards. "I think you're right." He took off the mask. "I'll just have to do it the old- fashioned way."

Sodo looked curious. "The old-fashioned way?"

"I'll have to sneak in," Link said. "They'll never notice."

A worried look crossed Sodo's face. "Uh…are you sure that's a good idea, Link? I remember Malon telling me that you always got caught."

"She told you that?!" Link asked. "I'll show her. I CAN get in without anyone seeing me. But as for you two, you need to go hide somewhere."

"Trust me," Saria smiled. "We have somewhere in mind."

"We do?" Sodo asked curiously, before Saria poked him in the ribs. "Uh, oh yeah. We do."

"Good, then I'll come back for you," Link said quickly. He left the two Kokiri and ran for the castle.

* * *

As Saria watched Link run for the castle, she thought about everything that happened. When she really thought about it, this was her fault. If she hadn't fallen for a fake note, she never would have left the temple and they never would have blamed that fire on her and Sodo.

"Well, where do we go now?" Sodo asked.

Saria said nothing. She only looked at the castle.

Sodo gave the girl a suspicious look. "Oh, no. Saria you can't mean…?"

Again, Saria said nothing. She only smiled.

  
Chapter 31 

It brought back old memories for Link. He climbed the vine and looked down for any guards, but stopped at the sound of rustling. He turned around and saw nothing. It must've been the wind. Link kept walking past each of the guards and eventually jumped into the moat…it was all that remained of the Hylian water supply. He walked until he saw the one thing that would stop him. It was the one thing Link always failed to take into account. The small, narrow hole leading into the courtyard. It was too small for an adult Link.

"Ah-choo!"

That wasn't the wind. Link turned around to see that Saria and Sodo had blown their cover.

"Great going, Sodo," Saria said cynically.

"What are you two doing here?" Link asked. "I thought you were going to hide somewhere."

"We were…" Saria began. "But then we figured it would be better if we came and helped you."

"Forget it," Link said sternly. "You're fugitives already, we can't risk making things worse."

"Please, Link," Saria pleaded. "This is our fault. Actually, it's my fault. I was the one who fell for a fake note. I should have known that you wouldn't have come to me for help. And I let myself get caught in a bad position and now it's my fault that Zelda's been kicked out of the castle. What's worse is I dragged Sodo down with me."

"Don't say that, Saria," Sodo said suddenly. "It was my decision to come with you. Besides, I'd rather the two of us be caught, then you be caught by yourself. It's a decision I stand by."

"Thanks, Sodo," Saria beamed. "But please, Link. Can't we help you?"

"No," Link said. "I don't want to get you guys into any more trouble."

"I know you care about us, Link," Sodo said. "But face it. Right now, you need us. The two of us can fit in that hole you're trying to go through."

Link turned around and gritted his teeth. The peaceful young boy was right. Link couldn't fit in that hole, not anymore. "Ok. You guys can help me."

Saria smiled. "Ok, then. What do we have to do?"

"Crawl through that hole and make your way past the guards," Link began. "When you get into the courtyard, climb in through the window. Look in every room, without being seen, until you find Knigma's room. When you find his room, look for the bag with his scrolls. Get the bag and bring it back here."

"Sounds easy enough," Sodo said.

"But be careful," Link said. "You know how everyone feels about Kokiri. I don't even want to think of what might happen if they catch you."

Saria and Sodo nodded and jumped towards the castle wall. They crawled through the small hole and out of sight. Link could do nothing now. It was up to them now. All he could do was wait…and pray.

  
Chapter 32  


Saria stopped and marveled at what was at the other side of the hole. She had never seen anything like it. It looked like…plants. Not like the trees back home, but…different. The bushes there were neatly trimmed. And the fountains were absolutely beautiful.

"Saria…?"

Saria shrugged off the hypnotic views. She began making her way behind each bush carefully, as to not be seen by the castle guards. She and Sodo ducked behind each bush and fountain. They had yet to be seen and Saria began to wonder how it was the Link was always getting caught. This was easy.

They finally passed the two sleeping guards near the courtyard and walked into a huge courtyard full of grass and a small stream. There was also a window leading into the throne room.

"He must've meant this one," Sodo pointed out. They both crawled through the window and into the castle. Saria skillfully jumped down and landed on her feet. Sodo tried jumping, but tripped and fell on his face.

"Ow!!"

"Quiet!" Saria said in a loud whisper. "We can't wake anybody up."

Sodo got to his feet. "Well, which way do we start looking?"

Saria walked out of the throne room. "This way."

They walked through the vast castle hallway, occasionally ducking behind chairs and plants to avoid being seen. Sodo stayed behind, while Saria looked into each room, but there was no sign of Knigma. Finally, she walked into a room that contained a stack full of tabloids. This must've been it.

Saria then heard snoring. She looked over on the nearby bed to see that Knigma was sleeping comfortably. She wished she could crack him with something then. The nerve of this guy to accuse her and Sodo of burning down their friends' home. Saria still didn't understand why. She didn't understand what he had to gain out of all this, outside of removing Zelda from her throne.

She looked around the room, and outside the door to make sure there were no guards. Then the young Forest Sage found her target. It was a burlap sack and it contained dozens of scrolls. These must have been Knigma's personal scrolls. She couldn't understand what Link hoped to find, but she trusted Link when he said that it might put an end to all this. Saria tried picking the sack up, but it was heavier than she thought.

"Sodo," she whispered out. "Come help me with this."

Sodo walked in and he and Saria were able to pick up the large sack. As they tried to make their way, Saria accidentally knocked something over. Knigma woke up and spotted the two Kokiri.

"You two," Knigma said, recognizing the two Kokiri. He then noticed the sack. "MY SCROLLS! Give them to me!"

"Run for it," Saria said in a panic. She and Sodo ran out of the room with the sack of scrolls. They made a hasty left turn and ran out with Knigma chasing after them. They quickly turned into another hallway and ducked behind a suit of armor and climbed in. When Knigma turned into the hallway, he had lost them.

The usually cocky editor was almost tearing his hair out. "No, no, no, no, no!" he shouted to himself before muttering incoherently.

"Knigma!"

Someone else came out. Saria recognized him. It was that sorcerer she heard about. The one who took over while Zelda was gone. It was Drekkin.

"What's wrong with you?" the sorcerer chided. "I'm trying to sleep."

"We've got trouble," Knigma said nervously. "Those two Kokiri are here. They took my scrolls! I've got everything in there!"

"Is that it?" Drekkin asked, annoyed. "Go to sleep and start some new scrolls." He turned to walk away before Knigma grabbed his shoulder.

"No, you're not understanding here, Drekkin," Knigma said. "I've…got…EVERYTHING…in there."

Drekkin was starting to look troubled as well. "What do you mean by 'everything'?"

"I mean…" Knigma gulped. "E-E-Everything."

"Including our deal?" Drekkin asked fearfully.

"In full detail," Knigma confirmed.

Drekkin let out a frustrated breath. "You dope. You HAD to put EVERYTHING in your stupid scrolls. Why did you put THAT in there?"

"I told you," Knigma tried explaining. "I couldn't remember such a vast plan. And besides that, I wanted future generations to get the FULL Knigma experience. It would be THEM who would find out I was lying. It would have made for a huge punch line."

"Well it looks like we're going to see how the PRESENT generation takes this 'punch line'," Drekkin said angrily.

"Will you relax," Knigma said. "They'll never see it. We just have to find those little brats. They couldn't have gone too far."

"That's good to know," Drekkin said. "I'll get the guards."

"NO!" Knigma said suddenly. "Don't get the guards. What are we supposed to tell them? 'Help us find some secret scrolls with a master plan outlined in them'?"

Drekkin sighed. "You're right. Which way did they go?"

"I saw them go this way," Knigma pointed. "Maybe they're over here." The editor and the wizard left the hallway. Sodo and Saria got out of the stuffy suit of armor. It seemed to make sense now.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Sodo. "Those two have some big plan outlined in here."

"But what is it?" Sodo asked back.

"We'll find out later," Saria said. "We have to get out of here, first." They made their way out of the hallway. They figured they couldn't just get out from where they came in. They'd probably be waiting there. Saria needed to find another exit.

She then spotted a window. "Quick, this way."

They ran to the window and looked outside. It led outside to the moat.

"Uh, Saria?" Sodo asked. "We can't go out this way, can we? We'll get the scrolls wet."

The Forest Sage realized he was right. There was only one thing to do. "You go out first. Then I'll toss you the bag."

"Isn't that a little heavy?" Sodo pointed out.

"You're right," Saria conceded. "Then jump out and go get Link. I think he might have something we can use."

"What if they find you, though?"

"Just get Link," Saria repeated. "If I'm not here, wait for me. It might take me a few minutes to lose them if they spot me."

"But…"

"Just GO!"

Sodo didn't argue. He just jumped out and swam through the moat to the place where they left Link. Saria was left holding the bag, literally. But in case she did get caught, the emerald girl put the bag inside another suit of armor. After that was done, she could do nothing but stand there and wait.

"DREKKIN, I FOUND THEM!!"

Saria turned around abruptly to see that Knigma had spotted her.

  
Chapter 33  


Saria didn't say anything, she just started running. She quickly turned the hallway, but saw that Knigma wasn't following her. She went behind another suit of armor, and saw that he was still back there, apparently looking for the scrolls. She hoped he wouldn't look inside the suit of armor. Just then, Drekkin walked in.

"Where are they?" the sorcerer asked.

"I-I saw one of them, the green-haired girl. She was just here," Knigma answered. He was still looking. Now he was searching behind the banners.

"What are you doing?" Drekkin asked.

"Looking for my scrolls," Knigma answered in a frustrated tone. "I didn't see them with her. She was running off without them. They've got to be here somewhere."

"That doesn't mean anything," Drekkin said monotonously. "She might have dropped them somewhere else. Or she might have given them to her little friend. The only way to find out is to find her and ask her."

Knigma got to his feet. "I think you're right. Come on, she went this way." The two wandered off past the suit of armor in which Saria was hiding. She walked out from her hiding place and took a sigh of relief. The Forest Sage realized what a close call that was. She walked back to the window and saw a welcoming sight.

"Saria," Link called out from across the moat. "Do you have the scrolls?"

Saria pulled out the scrolls from the suit of armor. "They're right here."

Link pulled out his hookshot and shot himself towards the window. He grabbed the scrolls and shot himself back. When he landed, he saw a look of horror on Sodo's face. Link turned around and felt his heart sink.

There was Saria…and standing behind her was Knigma…and Drekkin.

  
Chapter 34  


Link looked on as Saria froze. Knigma immediately restrained the Forest Sage. Drekkin walked up to the window.

"Link," the sorcerer said. "I wasn't expecting to see YOU here. But I should've known you'd be siding with these two Kokiri fugitives."

Link was in surprise. "Drekkin, what are you doing?"

It was Knigma who spoke. "Never mind that. YOU have my scrolls. Give them to me!"

Drekkin held his arm out in front of Knigma. "Never mind that, Knigma. I have a better idea." He stared coldly at Link. "You know something, boy, with the recent revolution, the princess has been kicked out power. But there's still something I want."

"What's that?" Link asked.

"I want the princess to make it official," Drekkin said sternly. "I don't want to there to be any confusion with the people. I want them to see IN WRITING that I am the NEW King of Hyrule and that Zelda has stepped down. Bottom line: I want to meet with Zelda, alone. There, she will hand me the scrolls and declare me the king. In exchange, I'll give you the girl. She'll be unharmed. The guards won't even know she's here. I'll give her to you and you can take her and the other one back to forest and we'll all live happily ever after."

Sodo tugged at Link's tunic. "Link…you can't."

"Done," Link said. "She'll see you tomorrow. Behind the stage curtain by the Happy Mask shop."

Drekkin chuckled evilly. "Good. Pleasure doing business with you, boy. We'll see the princess tomorrow. Good luck getting out." With that, Drekkin and Knigma walked out with Saria, leaving Link and Sodo.

Sodo looked indignantly at Link. "How could you just let them take her?! You didn't put up a fight! You just did whatever they said! How could you?!"

"Relax," Link said calmly. "I have a plan. And this will all be over by tomorrow"

  


Comments? Feel free to review below or mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com.


	7. Chapter 7: EXPOSED!

Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers who read my previous works. Without the tremendous responses I got, I wouldn't be writing today.

  
Chapter 35  


As Zelda walked through an alley in Hyrule Castle Town, hoping not to be seen, she thought about everything that Link had told her. Zelda couldn't believe that Link was so bold as to have Saria and Sodo break into the castle and take Knigma's scrolls. In a sense, he was successful. He brought back the scrolls, but in doing that, Saria was taken by Knigma and Drekkin.

She also couldn't believe the demands that Drekkin made. He wanted Knigma's scrolls and he demanded that Zelda make him king. That was too much. Zelda never really trusted Drekkin and the sorcerer had shown his true colors. He was an ambitious back-stabber who was willing to use Saria to get to the throne. At first, Zelda didn't understand why he was working with Knigma. Then she saw what was in the scrolls.

This whole thing, this entire thing, was nothing more than an elaborate Drekkin scheme. The scrolls contained the truth: The avalanche, the blocking of the river, the destruction of the bridge, and the burning of the ranch. It wasn't the Gorons, the Zoras, the Gerudo, or Saria and Sodo. It was Drekkin. It was all Drekkin. He had committed those atrocities himself and had Knigma put the blame on them. Why? To make Zelda look like an incapable leader and to turn the Hylians against her. And it worked. The Hylians hate her right now, but soon they'll be all against Drekkin and Knigma…that is, if Link's plan worked.

Yes, Link had a plan. That's why Zelda was going through with giving Knigma his scrolls and supposedly signing away the throne to Drekkin. Link had a plan. She could only hope he knew what he was doing.

She walked behind the stage near the Happy Mask shop. The curtains were closed and there was no one there. That is, until Drekkin and Knigma arrived with Saria.

"Well, princess," Drekkin said. "Are you ready to begin?"

  
Chapter 36  


Link was standing by the stage. He, Sodo, and the three Lizalfos, COMBAT, were taking their posts and were ready to make this happen. The only thing left was to wait for Malon. If this worked, Drekkin and Knigma would finally be exposed and this would all end.

Malon finally arrived and ran up to Link. "Well, I handed out everything. If they love Knigma as much as they say they do, they'll be here."

"They didn't see you, did they?" Link asked.

"No," Malon said. "And if they did, I don't think they recognized me."

"Good," Link smiled. "Now it's all up to Zelda."

* * *

Zelda stared coldly at Drekkin. "I've got to ask you. How could you do this? We took you in, Drekkin. My father and I made you our closest advisor. And you just turn around and stab us in the back?"

"You call it 'stabbing in the back', princess," Drekkin said sinisterly. "But I call it 'getting ahead'."

Zelda looked at Saria. "Saria, are you all right?"

"She's fine," Drekkin answered for her. "I gave the boy my word that I wouldn't tell the guards and I didn't."

"Oh, aren't you a man of your word," Zelda said sarcastically.

"No, I'm just a smart man," Drekkin responded. "If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be where I am right now. And I wouldn't be standing here ready to receive my kingship."

"Blah, blah, blah," Knigma said dully. "First thing's first, I want my scrolls! Give me my scrolls!"

Zelda handed the burlap sack to the cocky editor.

"Oh, it's great to have these back," Knigma said. "I've got to write this down. It's a pivotal date."

Drekkin slapped the scroll out of his hand. "You see?! This is what nearly led to our downfall in the first place! Haven't you learned anything?!"

"Yeah, always sleep with your scrolls," Knigma answered smartly as he picked up his scroll.

Drekkin pulled out another scroll. "Just sign on the dotted line, Zelda. And you can start your new life as a peasant. Your friends will all go home unharmed and they'll be able to go on with their lives."

"But before I do that," Zelda began. "I have to ask you, Drekkin. Was it really you who caused all these disasters to happen? Did you cause the avalanche? Did you block the river? Did you blow up the bridge? And did you set the fire?"

"Guilty as charged," Drekkin said proudly. "It was all me."

Zelda turned her attention to Knigma. "And you. You knew that it was Drekkin who did all these things?"

"Of course I knew," Knigma said cockily. "Heck, some of those things were MY idea. It was MY idea to cause that fire. Who do you think came up with the whole idea of luring the Kokiri out here? Me, that's who. I sent them that fake note and this little girl came running out because she thought her friend was in danger. How touching! Of course, when she got to the ranch, what did she find? FIRE! Combine THAT with the fact that Drekkin lured those three messengers out there and it ALL came together! With three witnesses, it added the credibility you said my stories lacked. And not only did the people trust me and see me as a hero, but they saw you as a complete ogre. And, of course, an elf-lover."

Zelda saw an angered look cross Saria's face. She couldn't blame the Forest Sage for feeling angry. This pompous jerk used her. She was a pawn in this whole thing.

"Anything else you want to ask?" Drekkin asked, in an irritated tone. "I want to be able to prepare my acceptance speech."

"Just one more question," Zelda said. She turned to Knigma again. "You were so honest. You made a reputation out of being honest, truthful, and a man of the people. Why do this?"

Knigma started laughing. His laughter grew louder and more maniacal. "You see?! That's the beauty of this whole thing! These stupid people trusted me based on my reputation! It was SO easy to just suddenly turn around and start lying and those people would never question me! Drekkin showed me that! He showed me the power I now had! I had the power to turn all the people of Hyrule into my PUPPETS!"

"But why did you?" Zelda asked.

Knigma grinned maniacally. "For FAME! To go down in history as the man who led the revolution against a tyrannical Princess Zelda. But more importantly than that, I DID IT TO GET RICH!! When you give Drekkin the crown, I'll be FILTHY, STINKIN RICH!!! Years from now, I'll still be getting money from Drekkin. Money he'll raise by taxing the people. And I'll be the RICHEST man to ever live in Hyrule!! That's why I did it!! To GET…RICH!!! And these IDIOTS will NEVER KNOW IT!!!"

Zelda then turned to her right. Drekkin and Knigma turned their heads as well and saw a sight that horrified them. The curtains had gone up. There was a full audience of Hylians looking towards the stage. They had heard the whole thing.

  
Chapter 37  


Link smiled widely. It had gone just as planned. The Hylians managed to hear everything through the curtains and the evil plan of Drekkin and Knigma was exposed to all. When Link, Sodo, and COMBAT pulled the curtains, there stood Knigma and Drekkin with shocked expressions. Zelda and Saria smiled from the stage.

Knigma tried to speak. "T-T-T-That's not what it sounded like."

People began booing loudly. The Hylians began to throw debris on stage. They also threw down their issues of the _Hylian Informer_ in disgust.

Zelda addressed the angry crowd. "You heard it with your own ears, people! It wasn't the Gorons, or the Zoras, or the Gerudo, or the Kokiri who committed any of these disasters. It was Drekkin who did all those things. And it was Knigma who accused the innocent of these crimes. All his talk about going to war and defending the Hylian race was all a big scam. It was all in an attempt to oust me from the throne and make Drekkin the king. But we now see the truth!"

The angry mob stood and cheered.

"And these two will be punished for their crimes," Zelda said. "Guards, take them away!"

A group of Hylian guards walked up to the stage. That's when Drekkin got angry.

Drekkin roared in anger. He thrust out his hand and blasted the guards with a blast of magic, sending them flying. The people began to panic. Immediately, Link rushed onto the stage.

"YOU!" Drekkin shouted. "YOU DID THIS! YOU HAD THIS PLANNED ALL ALONG! I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Drekkin threw a blast of magic towards Link, but he managed to jump out of the way. Link unleashed his sword and stayed on the defensive. Just then, Link noticed that backup had arrived. It came in the form of Kreature, Krash, and Og.

"Let's get him, boys," Kreature declared. "CHARGE!!!"

The three Lizalfos tried charging the stage. Drekkin threw a ball of light towards their direction. The three lizards crashed into…thin air. They spread their arms out in front of them to find that the sorcerer had formed a barrier.

"It's a giant wall," Kreature noted.

"An invisible wall," Krash added.

"With all this hand-on-air action, I feel like a mime," Og observed.

With COMBAT stuck, it looked like Link was on his own. But that was the way Link liked it. He wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted to make this guy pay for what he did. For the avalanche, the blocking of the river, the destruction of the bridge, and especially for what he did to the ranch.

"It looks like it's just you and me, boy," Drekkin said threateningly. He struck by throwing a bolt of lightning in Link's direction, which connected. Link flew back until he hit the invisible barrier. He quickly got back to his feet.

"Is that it?" Link smiled menacingly. "I thought you were a GOOD wizard."

"How dare you insult me!" Drekkin shouted. "You'll pay!"

Drekkin winded up and threw a powerful ball of light at Link. Link tried moving, but it was too late. The ball connected and sent Link down. The huge fireball singed Link all over. The feeling of pain he felt was excruciating. But it gave him an idea. Link struggled, but managed to get back on his feet.

"You're a brave one, but you're also very stupid," Drekkin said. "You don't know when to stay down."

"Why don't you try throwing that fireball again?" Link asked boldly.

Drekkin obliged. He winded up and threw another ball of light at Link. The ball hit and the Hero of Time was consumed by fire. Link fell to his knees, but knew he had to carry on. Link got to his feet once more.

"Why don't you do that one more time?" Link asked.

"Link, no!" Malon shouted from outside. "You can't take another one!"

Drekkin winded up one more time, but this time Link was ready. As Drekkin threw the ball of light, Link quickly unleashed a light arrow. The light arrow quickly connected with the approaching fireball. The fireball's trajectory changed and it went straight up into the sky. Link struck in the blink of an eye. He kicked the wicked sorcerer backwards. Just as Drekkin stumbled back, the fireball fell down towards the ground and nailed the wizard directly.

While the fireball began to consume Drekkin, Link took out what was sure to be the finishing touch. He held an ice arrow. Link aimed and fired. The ice arrow flew and hit the sorcerer, freezing him on the spot. Drekkin was left immobile.

Link put away his bow and sword. As quickly as the battle began, it was over. Drekkin was frozen and successfully subdued. Then Link turned his head to see his main target. He became enraged at the mere sight of the man who nearly brought Hyrule to war. He saw the man who had his ranch burned down, had his best friend hunted persecuted under false accusations, nearly brought all of Hyrule to war, and almost lost the throne for Zelda. Link unleashed his sword once more at the sight of Knigma.

  
Chapter 38  


Link angrily approached Knigma. The editor was now on his knees at the sight of Drekkin's defeat. Link walked up to the sniveling worm and raised his sword to his chin.

"Give me one good reason," Link said angrily. "Give me one good reason why I should spare your miserable life."

Knigma smirked. Even in the face of death, Knigma remained cocky. "I'd like nothing better than to say I'm sorry, but if I did, I'd be lying...again. So go ahead. Get it over with."

Link was ready to oblige. He thrust his sword back.

"WAIT!!"

Link turned to see that Zelda and Saria were holding him back.

"Don't do it, Link," Saria said solemnly.

"Yeah, Link," Zelda added. "You don't have to do this."

"Why not?" Knigma asked insanely. "I'd do the exact same thing if it were any of you in my place."

"That's the point, Knigma," Zelda said coldly. "You'd stoop to any depth to get your way. But we're not like you. It's over. And you're getting put away for treason and slander."

Knigma only smiled madly. "And what's going to happen to me?"

"You'll rot in the dungeon for the rest of your miserable life," Zelda replied.

Knigma's cocky expression remained. That's when Link interjected. "And you'll have to return all the rupees you got for selling these lies."

That struck something in Knigma. "NO! NOT MY RICHES!! Anything but that!! Hang me! Behead me! Throw me in a hole! Anything! Just don't take my rupees!" He broke down into tears.

"Guards," Zelda called in disgust.

Kreature, Krash, and Og stepped forward. "You called?"

"Take him away," Zelda ordered. "He sickens me."

* * *

Knigma was beaten. Everything was going so well when the day began, but Drekkin's plan fell apart. And just as Knigma suspected the first day he met Drekkin, the fall of the wizard meant the fall of the editor. Knigma now had to face realities he never wanted to face. It looked like he would spend life in the dungeon and would be forced to give back all the rupees he had made off the gullible Hylians. And worst of all, it looked like the _Hylian Informer_ was out of business.

COMBAT lifted Knigma onto his feet and began to lead him away. Just as they were about to exit through the crowd, someone stepped forward. Knigma recognized that face. It was that young, blonde Hylian woman who visited him on that day he first met Drekkin. She had witnessed every minute of Knigma's humiliation.

She looked up, looking betrayed. "We trusted you. We believed in you. And you lied to us. Aren't you even sorry for what you did?"

Knigma stood silent at first. Then he got that huge grin back. He began to laugh maniacally again. "Sorry?! NO! I'm only sorry I got caught! You should listen to yourself! 'Oh, we trusted you. We believed in you.' HA! Don't you get it?! That's what made it so easy!! You people are so trusting and so STUPID!! You believed everything I had to say to you, and you were willing to PAY ME to read what you THOUGHT was the truth!! It was so easy!! I'm not sorry!! I'm proud, and I'D DO IT AGAIN!!"

Knigma began laughing maniacally and was led away. But Knigma will never forget his final image of Hyrule Castle Town. A town of Hylians, betrayed, and a young Hylian woman walking away in disgust. Knigma only left them with these words:

"And remember people...Don't believe everything you read!"

  
Chapter 39  


It was peaceful to say the least. Knigma had plenty of room in his dungeon cell. He was all alone. Alone to reflect on his deeds and where he went wrong. But Knigma wasn't actually all alone.

Knigma looked to his right. There was a different type of cell. The door was all iron. And the four walls were all made of stone. It looked impenetrable. It was the perfect place to keep the sorcerer, Drekkin, encased.

"Are you even alive in there?" Knigma called out dully. Drekkin hadn't said a word in the two days they'd been imprisoned. It was good to be able to lash out at the wizard and not hear him talk back. "Somehow I knew this would happen. From the first day, I knew it. I knew we'd slip up somewhere. But hey, it was fun to play the people as my puppets. And my position right now is no different than my position three months ago. I had no money, hardly any food, and a bunch of tabloids lying around. My position's actually better now that I think of it. I don't have to pay for my shelter. I get free food. And I have a lot more room to move around now."

The stone cell remained silent. Knigma figured that the time for pleasantries had long since passed.

"Oh, who am I kidding?! This is your fault!! It was your idea to negotiate with that boy in the dress!! If I had MY way, I would have disposed of the Kokiri girl and the Hylians would have looked at me as an even bigger hero than I already was!! But, NO!! You had to do things YOUR way!! You couldn't see the boy setting us up!! This is your fault!! It's ALL your fault!!"

The silence in the stone cell suddenly broke. It was the sound of evil chuckling. Chuckling that evolved into sinister laughter.

"There's an old saying, my friend," Drekkin said from within the cell. "Stone walls do not a prison make, nor iron bars a cage. They can throw me in this pseudo prison. It may contain me and my magic for now, but it cannot contain me forever.

"So let Princess Zelda return to her throne. Let her have her moment of glory and by all means let her father see the job she's done. Let it bring her joy for now. Let young Saria return to her Forest Temple with the young boy, Sodo. Let her resume her tranquil way of life with the one she loves and with all her friends. Let her smile and laugh just as she did before we ever intervened. And let Link and Malon go back to their home to rebuild. Let them restore the ranch to what it was before I struck. And let them resume their lives as they were. Let them all cherish what they have now, for it will not last.

"This cell contains me now, but it won't contain me forever. Because someday, I will find a way to work my magic beyond these walls. And that will be a day they should pray that they never see. I may not strike them directly. I may dispose of Link face-to-face, or I may do it from in here. But mark my words, when I work my magic beyond these walls, they will all be destroyed. And I will have MY REVENGE!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! HA ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!**"

The laughter echoed through the dungeon. The usually outspoken Knigma, for once, was silent.

  
Conclusion  


"And you're sure nothing happened?"

Saria looked around the Forest Temple to make sure that nothing bad happened. She didn't forget that she wasn't even supposed to leave in the first place. But she and Sodo came back after this latest escapade, and the only thing Saria was worried about was leaving the temple in the hands of Mido.

"I told you a hundred times, nothing happened," Mido said.

"He's right, Saria."

That was the voice of Somi. She just walked into the courtyard and embraced Saria at first sight.

"As much as it surprised me," Somi continued. "Everything went smoothly. Nothing happened."

"Really?" Saria asked in shock. She looked at Sodo, in question. "Can you believe that?"

"Saria, are you implying that I ever doubted Mido?" Sodo asked smartly. "I knew he could do this."

"I'm almost hurt by the lack of trust," Mido said, feigning shock. "But being the boss that I am, I managed to keep order here."

"Then I owe you a thanks, Mido," Saria smiled. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. It's been a tough few weeks."

She started walking out towards the exit door. When she opened the door, a bucket of water fell on her, completely leaving Saria drenched. When she looked up, she only saw Sofa, Dila, and Dore, the Know-It-All brothers.

"I told you it wasn't Mido," Dila said to Dore.

"Uh…oh," Dore stuttered. "Hey, Saria. We didn't know you were back already."

Saria only stood still. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

* * *

It was a proud moment for Zelda. The town and the Hylians had finally settled down over the entire fiasco with Drekkin and Knigma. She felt so good that she released all the prisoners arrested as a result of her zero-tolerance, anti-hate crime laws. The town was tranquil, and not a moment too soon. Her father was due back in a few days.

****DING****

Zelda heard that come from the dining room. She walked over to see a huge roasted bird, but what amazed her more is who cooked it. It was Kreature, Krash, and Og.

"We finally got it," Kreature said proudly.

"A huge bird ready to eat," Krash added. "Proving that lizards CAN cook."

"I'm impressed," Zelda said. "It looks delicious."

"And it only took us 17 tries," Og said. Kreature and Krash groaned.

"17 tries?!?!" Zelda asked. "You fried 17 of my birds?! I hope you're planning on getting me some more."

Kreature took out his sword. "Of course we are. Because we're rowdy…"

"We're ready…"

"We're reptiles…"

"We are COMBAT!! CHARGE!!"

The three Lizalfos ran out of the dining room. Zelda imagined they headed right out the door to hunt for birds. The only thing was, the dopey lizards forgot about the dinner already prepared. But it didn't bother Zelda. It only meant more for her. And after everything she had gone through, she felt she was entitled to indulge herself.

* * *

Link had everything set up behind the corral. He was glad to hear that Talon and Ingo went out to deliver some more milk to Kakariko village. It gave Link another chance to give Malon another candlelight dinner. He had everything set up. The candles were lit, the dinner was ready, and the only thing left was to get Malon.

Link walked away from the table and walked over to the stable, which was still under reconstruction. Malon was there feeding the farm animals that were found running astray. She was thankful that the animals were found and she hardly ever left their side.

"Hey," Link greeted. He wrapped his arms around Malon's waist. He gave her a quick kiss. "I have a surprise."

"Another one?" Malon asked. It looked like she knew what this was too.

"Just…put this on." Link took out a blindfold and put it around Malon's eyes.

Link led the giggling farm girl to the back of the corral, but the sight Link saw made him want to scream. His table and candles were knocked over. The food was all on the ground being eaten by a familiar horse.

"Epona!!" Link shouted. "Bad girl!! How could you do this to me?!"

Malon removed the blindfold and saw the remains of Link's candlelight dinner. She saw it and immediately broke into hysterical laughter.

"You find this funny?" Link asked. "I spent hours preparing that!"

"Link…?" Malon tried to stop laughing. "You know by now that I love you. You don't need to go out of your way like this." She wrapped her arms around Link. "We have all the romance we need right here."

The next thing Link knew, he was locked in a passionate kiss. Maybe this didn't turn out so bad after all.

  
THE END   


Comments? Feel free to review below or mail me at HyruleKokiri13@hotmail.com.


End file.
